Mysterious Stranger
by yoeman.prince
Summary: Stranger causes House to acknowledge Cuddy's presence in his life. Slow start but eventually Huddy-- starting to heat up now. HOT.
1. Red Stilettos

**Notes:**

1) I do not have any legal right to the characters of the series House M.D. I only wish I was clever enough to dream up such interesting people...

2) Author's Note: Hi. First story. Please let me know what you think. Don't worry I have more. Just let me know if you want it, or if I should just keep it all to myself. Slight Huddy, no real slash. Some romance...

* * *

It had been a long day; Cuddy had ambushed him with a case as soon as he entered the hospital and he'd been hooked. Now there wasn't anything left but to wait for the test results. His team was slaving away in the lab, but there was no reason for him to spend the night there. He smiled; it's nice to have underlings. 

Shrugging off his blazer he looked down and saw an old fashioned hard suitcase and a small pair of patent leather red stilettos. His mouth swished from side to side and he leaned back against the couch. A gentle hum droned through his brain as pondered the appearance of the items in his apartment. _Who did he know who would wear such heels…? --- Cuddy_, a devilish spark twinkled in his eye as soon as that name flashed through his head. _But, what's with the suitcase?_ He leaned over to examine the items further when he heard the chink-chink of metal at the door as someone fumbled with keys. _This ought to be fun_, he thought as he ran through a list of libelous insults to hurl at Cuddy. He smirked while opening the door, a delectably debase comment at the ready.

She didn't even blink at his blank stare, didn't act surprised to see him slack-jawed in the doorway, she smiled warmly and stepped right over the threshold shifting the heavy brown bag of groceries to her other hip.

That's why he was completely dumb-struck to see _her_ on the other side, a young woman who he would've sworn he'd never seen in his life. He was so surprised that the comment he had settled on traveled from his brain to his mouth, but came out as a puff of air, nothing more. Not that he was upset to have a beautiful woman appear on his doorstep.

"Oh, thanks. I was having trouble with the key. It's a little difficult..." motioning at the paper bag in her arms as she smiled gracefully. "Would you mind?" she continued and dumped the load of groceries in his arms, not waiting for his answer. She shifted out of her coat, revealing her voluptuous figure wrapped in what under some lax definition constituted a dress, although her dress was anything but loose. She uncovered her hair which now appeared golden under the soft glow of the hall light. After carefully dusting off the snow and hanging up her garments she took back the brown bag. "I'll just drop these in the kitchen," she said as she breezed by him, her sweet scent wafting after her.

He knew he was lousy with faces, but seriously, how would he have forgotten hers? _Even if I didn't remember her name I would have at least recalled those calves._ He thought to himself scratching his chin and glanced down at her legs. _Those heels_, he thought as he scratched the back of his neck.

He could just make out her words floating from the kitchen as she unpacked the bag, "What do you think of steak, fresh greens and rosemary garlic potatoes?" He turned towards her and she gazed at him from the kitchen, "Or, did you already eat? Oh, and I thought we could have ambrosia…" she said sauntering towards him.

Even in heels her forehead just came up to his chin, she was standing so close now he could feel her warm breath as she tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "Sorry," her soft green eyes looked so sincere "in such a hurry, I forgot to say hello," her voice was warm and calm. He took a moment to take-in her delicate features: her pale soft skin, cute nose, large ruby lips, the small blonde curls that formed at her temples and her pale clear green eyes. "Hello, Greg" his name fell from her lips as if she had known him for years while she rose on her tiptoes to kiss his stubbly cheek.

"Well," she raised an eyebrow while slowing stepping back "hungry?"

He was so flabbergasted all he could muster was a feeble "Mmm-hmm" with a quick nod.

"Great," she smiled brightly turning on her heels and heading back towards the kitchen, "should be ready soon, I'm starved!"

_Who the hell was she?_ This thought flashed across his nimble mind, quickly followed by _who cares?_ And _don't insult her; she's making you dinner_ grumbled his tummy. But even the temptation of a free meal wasn't enough to hamper House's curiosity for long.

* * *

**A/N: ** please review! 


	2. Telephone

**A/N:** Thought I'd update in honor of the special episode of HOUSE last night. Which, I for one thought was AMAZING! Thanks for Reading! This chapter is longer and the mysterious stranger is given a name. Thanks to goathland1 and WiltingDasies94 for your reveiws. I love feed back. Sadly I don't own House M.D.

* * *

"You _do_ drink, right?" she called from the kitchen. "I bought a bottle of red. Could you open it?" 

"Uh, sure. I'm just gonna wash up," he piped over the clang of dishes, trying to beam an innocent smile her way. House had a vivid imagination and a plan to reveal whether this woman was just a hallucination. As soon as the door to the bathroom closed he whipped out his cell and dialed Wilson. "What's that?" he spoke while crumbling some paper into the receiver. "I think the connections bad, better try my landline" and hung up. _At least Wilson's predictable_, thought House as the apartment phone began to ring a few seconds later. "Could you get that?" he shouted through the door.

"Sure," she called back as she raced to find the phone. "House Residence, Jane speaking." She cradled the receiver between her ear and shoulder as she mixed up the greens and spread out the crackers. "Sure thing Jimmy" she replied as House emerged from the bathroom with his attempt at an apologetic expression. She handed him the phone as he limped in the kitchen.

"House? Who is that? There is a woman in your apartment?! And she doesn't sound like a hooker... " Wilson's annoying voice rang in his ears, sounding more like accusations than questions.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay. Thanks," House said leaving all of Wilson's questions unanswered as usually. He hung up and smiled in her direction; she was for real.

"Everything alright?" she asked, her concern causing her subtle brow to furrow.

"S'nothing," he replied shrugging and leaning back onto a stool.

"Alright," she went back to her work. "Help yourself to some of the cheese and crackers" but as she turned around she saw he already had. "Could you?" she directed her elbow towards the bottle of wine and the corkscrew lying on the table. "Excellent," she sighed as she placed to wine glasses in front of him and he began to pour. She walked up to his side resting her hand in the crook of his arm, "so nice to have such a strong man around."

His skin shivered at her touch, his mind raced in search of a sly comeback. "Not only are my arms strong…" he trailed off his eyebrows wagging lasciviously.

Her eyes laughed as they met his deep blue ones, her lips twisted into a smirk. "I do wonder how your arms became so strong…" she quipped raising her own eyebrows innocently, but her eyes had a steely flint to them. As she sipped her wine and he began to wonder what exactly he should say to this stranger. He was too slow; she launched "do you play?" He followed her gaze to the baby grand in the living room. He nodded taking a swig of the dry red. "Would you play? I just have a few more things to do and then it'll be ready."

_Jane_ _was her name_; it swam around in his head as his fingers tapped out an old tune. _Jane_, he furrowed his brow in an attempt to rationalize her sudden appearance. He hummed softly absorbed in thought as his fingers glided along the black and white keys; he'd ask her. _Pride be damned_, curiosity was getting the best of him. "It's ready," she called almost singing. He limped towards the table, the question on the tip of his tongue. "Oh, your mother says 'Hi'" she added as an afterthought while he sat down.

"What?!" he squeaked out, an octave higher at the mention of his mother. Noting the bewildered expression on his face she continued.

"I was on the phone with her earlier, she wanted me to say hello from her and give you this," she finished explaining as she wrapped both arms around a dazed House and squeezed the curmudgeon tight, and suddenly the pieces clicked into place. He mentally kicked himself, _why had it taken him so long?! _

"Damn, Cuddy" he grumbled lowly. His mother had called last week, carrying on about some dame named Jane who was a friend of so-and-so and who would be interviewing in Jersey, might need a place to stay, blah, blah, blah. When she asked, more like commanded, that Jane would be staying with him all he could get out was a "Sure, no problem." He had been unquestionably distracted by the image of Cuddy huffing up the corridor wearing a seductively low-cut top.

His grumble was unintelligible and Jane misunderstood, pulling away and admitting, "Alright, so the last bit about the hug I threw in." Her bashful eyes glanced up at him sheepishly through batting lashes. She shuffled silently around the table, gracefully rested on the stool.

His awareness returning, "So how did the interviews go?"

"It was awful," she admitted shoving a large piece of food into her mouth, hoping her inability to continue speaking after such a large bite would stifle the conversation a tad.

"That bad," he questioned as a look of intense pain began to bleed onto her countenance. She mumbled in affirmation, averting her eyes and bobbing her head slowly.

"Interview iz Inferno," she declared with a note of finality, hoping he would catch her drift and bit back bitter tears at the memory of her hellish day.

"New Jersey is the landfill of the north, did you really expect to interview with someone nice?" he internally cringed at the lameness of his joke. Nevertheless, a merry chuckle escaped her lips currently curled around the wine glass, as tears of mirth streamed down her cheeks. She'd have been the first to admit that it was possibly the worst joke she had heard in…whatever, it worked. Probably because she was so desperate to feel anything besides the anxiety and fear that had hung over her all day. Jane gasped for air as if she had just surfaced from swimming the length of the Channel.

"Don't!" she declared raising her hand flat out in protest. "Don't do that again," she hiccupped as she continued to laugh and struggled to regain her composure. "While I'm drinking," she finished her breathing finally returning to a semi-normal pattern. Her smile beamed through her words; it was hard to take her seriously. After a few moments of silence, dinner was almost finished. She reached for her glass of wine to steady her nerves. Her heart was aflutter. _My goodness Jane_, she thought to herself, _what ARE you thinking; he isn't even __**close**__ to your age._

House waited till she lowered the glass from her lips before making his next comment, to which she almost choked with laughter. Falling forward on the table with her elbows and chuckling silently. House stood quickly, grabbing her wrists, before she could slide off the table and onto the floor. _Too quickly_, he thought wincing at the pain that shot through his leg. She didn't notice his grimace; her smile was so big that her eyes were shut tight.

Eventually, she caught her breath enough to let out an exasperated sigh "well, really?!" She tried her best to throw him a serious, disapproving glare but only got half-way through before she cracked a smile. Her frustration at not being able to chastise him properly sent him in to a short fit of the giggles as well. She was so cute when she was annoyed. _Okay maybe not giggles_, she thought bracing herself against the table to catch her breath, _but chuckling perhaps._

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now, please review and let me know you thoughts/critics. I know the jokes were lame, but what can I say? I'm not as witty as those writers who are striking. Goodness me I hope they come back to work and soon! We need more HOUSE! 


	3. Pink sheets under the piano

A/N: First off, I thought Tuesday's episode was amazing! Really cheered me up! Hope this little diddy does the same for you. Thanks to m&m for the comments and inspiration! Love ya girls! Well, back to the show, as they say. Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. As usual, reviews always appreciated! XD

* * *

She toyed with the sprig of rosemary on her plate, "You gonna finish that?" he asked pointedly in regard to the remaining portion of her steak. She just shook her head as he stabbed it with his fork. She rose and placed her empty dish in the sink. 

"There still some potatoes," she offered filling his glass and then pouring the remainder of the wine into her own. "So, enough about my day, how was yours?" He shrugged. "I don't even know what you do…" she admitted softly leaning her back against the sink, a far-away look flittering across her face.

"Guess," he dared her. A determined smile stretched across her lips and she stirred from her stupor at the sound of his challenge.

"Well," she said rising from her repose and strolling out of the kitchen to peruse the countless objects resting on his shelves. "You are a very talented musician," she noted. He smiled about to interrupt her, "but that's not my guess" she said turning quickly to face him and warming up to the game. "Lots of books, different languages, nice music collection" she added taking in the various and sundry items. Then she recognized a pattern, she couldn't take one step without see a medical journal or book. "I'm gonna have to go with doctor," she announced. "Almost too easy," she admitted holding up an issue of Cardiology monthly.

"Ah, yes" he replied, "but what kind of doctor?" Her eyes scanned his figure giving him more than just an once-over, trying to glean some additional information. After several moments of intense concentration, she was about to admit defeat when the phone rang. It was his cell. He whipped it out of his pocket. "What?" A brief but intense conversation followed, none of which Jane followed. Sure most of her friends in college had been pre-med but that didn't mean she actually understood any 'doctorese.' She just watched him, coyly from her cozy spot on the couch her empty wine glass a solitary figure on the coffee table before her. She snuggled her chin into her arm on the side of the couch contemplating her host. Jane regarded him with wonder as one minute he was enthralled in a heated debate pacing the length of the kitchen barking into the phone and the next coolly sitting in a stool twirling his cane and smirking. Like a flash he changed again as the full gravity of the crisis hit him; he prepared to leave, that much she understood. "I'm on my way now," he finished hanging up. Jane sat up looking at him attentively. "Emergency gotta go back in."

"I hope things work out," she offered, not knowing what to say. She paused in thought but then continued, "It _is_ alright if I stay?" She waited, her heart stopped, _good thing he's a doctor_. Putting on his jacket he turned to respond. "Mothers can be well, mothers. And I don't want you to feel obliged to, er well. I don't want to put you out, I won't be much trouble, I sleep on the floor…" she struggled to phrase her embarrassment, the wine wasn't helping. Jane could feel her cheeks burning. She really hadn't wanted to stay at the home of a complete stranger, but as far as she could tell he was a descent fellow. It was really only at her mother's and his mother's insistence that she had showed up in the first place.

He had raised an eyebrow and if she had known him better she could have recognized the look that stole over his face at the mention of sleeping on the floor. Oh, Dr. House did have a dirty mind… But she didn't and took his look for mild surprise spilling out some dribble about not wanting to be an inconvenience. He didn't know why it hadn't bothered him that she was here without an invitation or why _she_ didn't bother him, furthermore he didn't want to think about it. He also knew he'd get merry hell from his mother if she ever found out that he had kicked Jane out. His mother was one woman he didn't want to piss off. "Don't know when I'll be back. See you later."

_Not really an answer_, she sighed to herself relaxing further into the couch. _But if he had wanted me to go that was his chance. _She rested for a while, but soon the memories of the day began to pelt down upon her like hammering rain on a tin roof; she rose quickly to attend to the dishes and distract her mind.

_

* * *

_

_Ugg_, House let out a short moan when he caught sight of the TV display which read 4:36am. He shucked off his shoes and limped around to the kitchen. He smiled in mild surprise upon seeing a note lying before a champagne stem filled with oranges and coconut. It read "Ambrosia—Dessert of the gods." She had even laid out a spoon. House left the emptied cup on the counter and was about to head off to bed when he spied something pink. House spun around and stepped back to get a better view under the piano, where he saw Jane curled up on the floor, a pink sheet covering her. It was then he remembered their earlier conversation about sleeping on the floor, he had been intrigued and now he was beguiled. She was sleeping under his piano; he leaned forward to study her more closely. Jane rested peacefully on her side the smooth silk draped over her form, her hair tousled. She didn't snore the only sound in the room was her gentle breathing. So calm that he was surprised by her sharp intake of air and the anxiety mixed with fear that swiftly washed over her features a moment later. Every muscle in her body tensed and she jerked as if startled. At first, House thought that she could be seizing. The expression on her face though was that of a horse, frightened and backed into a corner. Her brow furrowed and body taunt; she stilled. House sighed in relief, and soon after so did Jane, but her sigh escaped as a soft whimper. She tucked her knees towards her chest, trembling and House could see tears glistening down her pale cheeks. Her breathing became slightly ragged, but she didn't wail or cry aloud, just kept it all neatly bundled, tears shaking out in silent sobs.


	4. Breakfast of Champions

**A/N:** _Sooo... I noticed that the number of updates today were kind of low. Therefore, I've decided to add the next chapter in my story for you to read at your leisure. I do so hope you enjoy it. I have more stored up, but I'm trying to ration it out until I get some more inspiration. Kind of in a slump here. I have some ideas floating around for what might be up with Jane, but I wanted to know what your thoughts were. So please be kind and review ;)_

* * *

House was perplexed; she was beautiful, young, kind, funny, and intelligent. _What the hell could she be so worked up about, what was she frightened of?_ He must have missed something. He'd just have to look harder; he'd figure her out. Pulling the throw off the couch he leaned over and then placed it on top of her sheet, allowing his fingers to brush against her soft shoulder. The contact seemed to relax her, but it sent a shiver up House's spine and he shook a thought from his head. He granted himself one glance over his shoulder before heading off to bed. She seemed to be slumbering peacefully again. 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­When Wilson had stayed over House had been woken up at an ungodly hour by the sound of a blow-dryer as Wilson primped for work. A small fear of such rude awakening crept into House's mind as he drifted off to sleep. That's why he was surprised to awake to complete silence; it took him a minute to figure out why he woke up in the first place. His bedroom door was shut, _odd he__** never **__closed it_. It was the smell of fresh coffee and bacon that had stirred him at 9:30 that morning—_Jane_. He listened carefully and could scarcely discern the shuffle of bare feet across the kitchen floor. He brought his arms up behind his head in a relaxing pose and allowed a content smile to flitter across is face. _A fellow could get used to this_, he thought.

Jane hated dressing before eating; she had always had breakfast first as a child and saw no reason to change now, even though she knew her mother would be scandalized that she was_** in**_ her pajamas _**in**_ a man's apartment without a bathrobe. A wicked grin played across her face at that last thought. She hummed softly and gaily as she set the table. _What a good sleep! Good gracious there wasn't anything like a hard wood floor to work kinks out of your back. _She knew others would argue the contrary, but she wouldn't hear of it. And then her thoughts turned to the piano, an impish smile crept onto her lips. _**Wow**__, how long had it been really since she slept under a piano?_ Some might find it quirky, to say the least, but she had her reasons for loving it.

House watched her swayed gracefully to the light tune buzzing from her lips while she cleaned off the counters. Her hair had been swept up in a messy bun atop her head, and golden strands haloed her head. She almost dropped the plates when she saw him all but two feet in front of her; it seemed he had appeared out of thin air. Jane let out a small gasp and then "Good Morning, hope I didn't wake you, I tried to be quiet." Her brows arched in a worried apology and there was fear behind those light green eyes.

House just shrugged. "Is all that bacon for you, or do I get some? Cause if I don't, **then **I'm gonna be mad about…" He gave her a look like he meant it. House felt her shift nervously under his intense gaze.

"Really?" she questioned; however almost as soon as the sound of that word died her fear melted away and a playful smile danced across her lips. "I fixed it all for myself but if you're hungry, I **guess** I could share," she said as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't put up the act of nonchalance for long, _which was good_, thought House. His own resistance was wearing quite thin. Jane giggled as she placed a plate piled high with bacon, eggs and French toast in front of him. Laughter aside, she apologized "I really did try not to wake you, sorry."

"You were quiet as a mouse." She grinned. "Elephant mouse that is," he corrected smiling mischievously. Jane scoffed and playfully smacked him on the shoulder, he made a hurt face. "Gee whiz," he groaned rubbing the spot dramatically.

"Big baby," she shot right back at him with a smirk, but brought him a cup of Joe nonetheless.

"What are **you** going to eat?" he questioned as he shoveled some eggs into his mouth. The other plate she had lain down was empty. Jane deftly stabbed some French toast and bacon off his plate. He gave her a horrified look.

"What," she asked innocently and began to cut the toast genteelly with her fork. He frowned; she had only stolen one piece of bacon and one piece of toast, hardly the breakfast of champions. "I always snack on the toast while I'm cooking," Jane answered his silent question. The bacon was heavenly, toast browned to perfection. He inhaled deeply satisfied to the core; eggs—not the least bit rubbery. "Glad you liked it," she gloated over his empty plate and offered him an orange slice. "Didn't hear you come in, must have gotten back real late. Everything turn out alright?" His expression soured; _no, everything did not turn out alright_. They still didn't know what was wrong with the patient. He should head off to the hospital straight away to work with his team, still hadn't solved the puzzle. However, right now the puzzle he really wanted to figure out was sitting directly across from him; he reflected, remembering her panic attack. He made a grumbling noise and finished off the orange. She looked concerned, but bit her lip. Jane could tell, he wasn't in a mood to talk about it, boy did she know how that felt.

"So got many interviews today," he changed the subject slurping deeply from his coffee cup.

"I'm supposed to have one at ten." He looked startled; it was almost ten now. "They cancelled earlier this morning. I was already up, so I decided to make us a feast," she finished with a wink.

"Thought you said this was all yours?" he gestured at the remnants of his hearty breakfast.

"I lied. Doesn't everyone?" she responded with a questioning glance. _Yes_, thought House,_ I think I like this Jane, but she'll have to wait_. "Rest of the interviews are this afternoon. You gonna be around for dinner?"

"Dunno," House replied as he limped toward the door.

"Well, good luck at work" she called after him. She was startled at his quick exit and slightly hurt, although she got the feeling it wasn't anything personal, just his personality… and her intuition was almost always right.

* * *

"House"

"Wilson," House responded as he paused at the reception desk.

"Who was that girl last night?" Wilson whispered.

"Why, Jimmy if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous?!" House made a face and started to head to his office. "Don't worry Jimmy boy, she doesn't have your figure," with an exaggerated wink.

* * *

**A/N:** _Have no fear Wilson doesn't let House off that easy. More to come soon..._


	5. Gotta be Sincere

**A/N:**_ **In honor of the END of the WGA strike!** _

_Another Chapter just for you. I hope you like this one too! Please review and let me know. If you think it should stay or go... _

_Sorry about the rhyming._ ;) :)

* * *

"This Jane, who is she?" Wilson persevered. 

"Who?" chimed in Cuddy, she had joined them on their jaunty stroll when they passed by her outer office.

"If I've told him once I've told him a thousand times. At least try to remember their names! Gosh Jimmy, you should know by now that sex is _dangerous!_" House's tirade though typical, still caused Wilson to turn three shades darker than Cuddy's spring pink top. Cuddy smiled that 'oh you think you're so clever' directly at House and promptly switched topics.

"How's the patient?"

"Stable"

"Keep me updated," and with that she turned and resumed her hospital rounds. _It seemed Dr. Cuddy had more pressing matters to attend to… Hmm what could that be? _House started to ponder this when Wilson's nagging interrupted his thoughts.

"Seriously, House. Who is Jane?"

"No time to gossip Jimmy boy, there's a life to be saved, we're doctors; it's what we do." And with that House entered the conference room leaving a puzzled Wilson to his cancer patients.

* * *

"Five o four," House tossed the latest file into the 'done' box and looked expectantly towards the nurse on duty. 

"House," Cuddy said as if calling his name would by some magic power force him to behave.

_Ah Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy when will you learn?_ "Dr. House checks out," he finished as if she wasn't standing directly behind him.

"House" Cuddy pulled herself up to her full height of five feet and three inches, well make that five inches with heels. _May be if I were taller he would listen to me… wait a second Lisa, who are you kidding, wake up from dreamland this is HOUSE we're talking about. If you were seven feet tall, then he'd just make wisecracks about your height instead of your chest, or more likely comment on how it gave him a better view of your ass. Right, well at least that would be a change… okay back to reality. _"House, its five after four!" she finished in her most authoritative, there is no way in hell you are sneaking this one past me, voice.

_Playtime: ding, ding._ "Oops?!" House made a "whoops" face dramatically covering his mouth with his hand and raising his eyebrows so that they disappeared under his messy hair. "Dr. Cuddy, my mistake. I am so sorry! I must have gotten the numbers all mixed up," his blue eyes shining full of innocence and sincerity. And yet he kept walking, correction, limping towards the exit of the clinic.

_Innocence and sincerity, what?! This is House! Those two adjectives don't belong on the same continent as that man, much less in the same sentence!! _"HOUSE!" she shouted after him; her heels clicking furiously on the tile of the hospital floor. The nurses didn't flinch; they were far too accustomed to the antics of one such Dr. Gregory House to pay any heed to the bellows of their boss.

Her hand fell to the crook of his arm; fingers encircling his forearm like the talons of an eagle clutching her prey. She cocked one eyebrow as if daring him to take one more step. _A dare, oh, he never backed down on a dare, but then again. That's why House was so aggravating! You think you got all his buttons neatly labeled: push one for mean guy, two for jerk, and the green one to piss him off. Then you try to push one and two thinking you'll get three and you wind up with fuchsia?! What was the point?!_

"Look," House turned to face Cuddy. "I'll just do the rest of my clinic duty for today, _tomorrow_." Cuddy was at a loss for words. He wasn't arguing with her. House wasn't trying to weasel out of duty, he wasn't whining or lying or sneaking. He was being logical; simply proposing to postpone his duty. Okay, so he was avoiding it today, but normally he didn't even pretend to think about making up missed clinic duty that was her job: hounding his sorry ass in to do his job. House is a rational thinker, well except when it came to clinic duty. House HATED clinic duty. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, smelled trouble. She stared deep into his eyes searching for the cause of his odd behavior. Cuddy sighed, she had nothing. _Alright time to bluff._

"Yeah, right" she scoffed. "What about your patient, House?"

"What patient?"

"Um, you know the one that's dying on the third floor of this hospital?!"

"Dr. Cuddy, you'll have to be a bit more specific seeing as the cancer ward is also on the third floor and last time I checked, most people with cancer, yeah, they're dying." To this last statement she just rolled her eyes.

"Seizure girl?"

"Cured. She checked out at two. All better. Now can I go?"

"No?! House you haven't finished your clinic duty!"

"Seriously, I'll do it tomorrow" House caught her eye and it was her turn. His searching gaze was unsettling, like he was peering into her soul.

His voice sounded so sincere. _What was it with this sincerity crap!_ Cuddy shook her head hoping to shake her thoughts of him out with it. "Fine, but if you even **think** of skipping out tomorrow I'm tripling your hours for the next two weeks!" She relented releasing his arm only after giving him the look of death.

"Aye, Aye Captain Underpants!" House shouted. With a dirty smile and wink, he followed it with "Or should I say Captain Party pants?" And with that he exited the hospital.

* * *

The air was crisp and the sky was covered with gray clouds. House was eager to reach the warmth of his apartment. The winter wind aggravated his bum leg, but the sound issuing from his door stopped him dead in his tracks. _What was that? Moaning? No?! It sounded like… _House's eyes glazed over as an adult thought crept into his head. Time passed, but House was so absorbed in his own fantasies that he probably wouldn't have awoken from his daydream if not for the shooting pain in his thigh caused by a lack of motion. He glanced down at his watch approximately 23 minutes. _Damn. Well, no time like the present_; his hand grasped the doorknob. His most recent ponderings were whether there were two people or just one. _Either way, this would be fun_, House smiled to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed that. _

_Don't worry I'm not finished yet! I still have around 4,000 more words typed on this story. Just refining it. ;)_


	6. Heavy Breathing

Mysterious Stranger

_**A/N:** Don't worry, I'm a Huddy fan don't get carried away just go with the flow for now and _trust _me. Sorry this is short, but it really was the best place to break it off. Hope you like it! IF you read, please review. Otherwise I don't know that you're reading... and then I'm sad... _

_:-(_

;-)

* * *

…_this would be fun_, House smiled to himself.

He entered quietly, well, as surreptitiously as a man with a cane can be. House's eyes scanned the room for movement, and then followed the moaning and gasping to the floor. Clad in knit navy shorts and tight scoop neck tee, Jane lay on the hard wood floor. Her fingers were splayed next to her sides for balance and she was rolling. _Wait, rolling wasn't the right word, was it?_ Her bare feet planted solidly on the floor, knees thrust in the air, legs bent but then stretched as she moved on the ground.

"Ah, ha ha" she sighed as she stretched again. She felt a presence in the room. Not wanting to stop, but feeling she should Jane's eyes flashed open. _House had returned. No big deal._ Her body wanted her to continue, but her conscious mind was quickly returning and reminded her that to some people her recent vocalizations and movements could be misconstrued. She smiled and reluctantly sat up gingerly pulling from behind her two green tennis balls. Jane tossed one up at House, who caught it with his free hand and gave her a questioning glance.

"What?" she tried to shrug off his silent question as if the past half hour of moaning and groaning had been as normal as icing a birthday cake or building a snowman. "Don't tell me you've never…" she trailed off, but his wicked grin led her to continue. "Tried tennis balls to relieve sore or tight muscles? It's better than a personal masseuse." She smiled again sweetly as she rolled up to a standing position one vertebrate at a time. "Well, actually I can't vouch for that personal masseuse thing, because I've never had one. But, it's pretty damn good." After tossing him the other tennis ball she sauntered into the kitchen for a glass of water.

When she returned House was leaning on the side of the piano pensively juggling her tennis balls. Jane smirked and rested the glass on the coffee table. "Well doctor, I must say you are talented." _What is this? Am I flirting with him? _Jane felt the blush sneak onto her cheeks involuntarily. _Great now I'm blushing! Okay get over it Jane; just chill! _"So you never tried it?" she clenched her abs forcing her voice into an even tone.

House almost lost his cool at her last line. _She is so hot! Whoa, whoa. _He gave her a look like she had just suggested kinky sex under the piano. Not deterred by his gaze she latched onto his wrist and pulled him to the floor. Her arm slipped around his waist as she helped him into a comfortable position. "Here, why don't we…" Jane said softly as she laid a hand on the tennis ball resting in his hand. He turned his head towards her voice; their faces just breaths away. Her breathing was the only sound he could hear. Jane's hand rested on top of his. Her mind was blank, a total void. She couldn't think, she could hardly breathe; correction it was taking every ounce of her iron will power to force the air in and out of her lungs. _Wait, wasn't breathing an involuntary action_, she shouldn't have to think about it!

It would have been difficult for House not to have noticed the sudden silence caused by Jane's loss of breath. House stared deep in her eyes noting her pupils dilating and absorbing his reflection. The room had become quite dark even though it was just before five. Her eyes flickered to the window breaking their stare. Thought of tennis balls miles away. A small gasp escaped her lips: "snow" she sighed; her head lolling onto his solid shoulder. Jane felt as though she could have stayed there forever. Gazing out at the billowing whiteness, she realized she'd never seen so much snow in all her life. When she had leaned into his shoulder his arm had snaked around her waist resting on her hip. The warmth of his palm on her sent shivers down her spine. The closeness was so comforting all anxiety and worries had melted away; only his presence remained.

House didn't know what to think. This girl was amazing, but still a mystery. Her hair was obstructing his study of her face. He still needed to figure her out. But brushing aside her golden locks would mean removing his hand from her hip or his other from her hand, neither of which sounded like viable options. Then again they didn't call him a cunning bastard for nothing. House lowered his head slightly and softly blew her bangs out of her eyes. Jane moved her hand to his chest to brace herself as she straightened up to face him. Just as her fingers made contact the lights fluttered. She removed her hand completely and the lights powered on. "Whoa, that was..." she didn't finish her thought since House leaned forward causing her hand to hit his chest and the power went out completely and the couple on the floor plunging into darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** _Don't fret more to come, soon..._


	7. Do not leave your home

**Mysterious Stranger**

**Disclaimer:** Just for good measure, no I don't own these character. Except perhaps Jane, though she really has a mind of her own. Big thanks to Fox and David Shore for loaning me these folks, don't worry I'll return them when I'm done ;) ;)

_**A/N:** Well now my muse has returned so hopefully I'll be making a few postings a week until I run out of material, but I now have a long term plan on how and where I want this to go._ Casper1311:_ So glad you're enjoying the ride!_ Tarica:_ How's this for quick? As usual, reviews are always appreciated!_

_

* * *

..the power went out completely and the couple on the floor plunged into darkness. _

"Oops," House said. Jane was already scrambling to her feet. The moment was lost and her mind, _unfortunately_, had returned to 100 percent power.

"Ow!" She yelped when she bonked her temple on the corner of the piano in her haste to distance herself from a man she found much too attractive for her own good.

"Hey, slow down there."

"I…"

"You, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Here, let me help you." She bent down to give him a hand. Soon they were standing arm in arm and face to face in the middle of his empty and pitch black apartment. The cool air swirled around them. House began to realize that not only had they lost power, but heat as well.

Time elapsed, but soon their silence and close proximity grew awkward. Jane stepped back and House dropped his arms so her shoulders were free. It was then, the sudden loss of his warm touch that Jane too noticed how cool the room had become. She turned and walked to the window. House moved and tuned the radio till the weather cut in.

"Warning: All those in the area, please remain calm. We recommend that you stay at home unless there is an emergency. The total amount of snow fall expected ranges up to two feet. Right now our main concern is your safety; the department of transportation is working to clear the roads. They have dispatched snow ploughs to the major highways first. We have a department spokesperson here now."

"The snow is falling faster than we can clear it. Again, do not venture out in this weather. If you do have an emergency call for help. Most of the phone lines are still up. An emergency snow-mobile vehicle will pick you up. Once again, please for your safety do not leave your homes."

With a flick of the wrist House switched the radio off. Jane sighed and clasped her hands in front of her bowing her head in silent prayer. House limped toward her. "Well, I guess we're stuck."

"Yeah" she paused. "Got any candles or flashlights?" Jane reached down to the coffee table where her purse lay and pulled out her keys.

"Dude, there's a blizzard not exactly the best time to go cruising," House didn't really believe she would leave, but still. He heard a jingle of the keys and then saw a beam of light. Her keychain was a mini flashlight, how practical. "Check the hall closet." House limped over and sank into his comfy leather couch.

After a few moments of fumbling in the hall, she found them under a shoe box of, well, doesn't matter what, she found them. Thank goodness she had a lighter; two okay three things she always tried to carry: flashlight, pocket knife and a lighter. The last two items had become a tad bit more difficult since the crack down on airport security. Soon there was enough light for her to stop bumping into things. Most of her extremities would be covered in a lovely black and blue pattern at the rate she was going. Satisfied with her 'enlightenment,' Jane flopped down on the couch next to her host. It was at that very moment that House's landline decided to go off. "Well, at least it works" she sighed rising to grab the phone after realizing she was closer. Jane pondered whether to answer or just toss it to House. Giving him a questioning glance, she decided on just answering it. "Hello?"

Cuddy checked her phone's display. Well either she'd misdialed or House had changed numbers without telling her. _Oh, he would do something that sneaky!_ Either way Cuddy was utterly perplexed that a woman's voice had answered and that said voice seemed so pleasant, friendly and strangely familiar. In fact if she had to bet on it, she could have sworn that the person who answered the phone was smiling?! "Um, Hello? House?"

_Guess I should have tossed it._ She didn't know anything about him. This could be his girl friend, fiancée, or lover, _whatever_! Jane realized that she could have just screwed him over big time, and not exactly the way she would have liked to either… _Well, better late than never, right? _She handed him the phone.

"House?" Cuddy continued her bewilderment clear in her wavering voice.

"You rang," House responded dryly.

"Oh, who was--?"

"What's up Cuddy?" House cut her off.

"There's a blizzard." She dropped her line of questioning; she knew when to pick her battles.

"You have a big ass."

"HOUSE!"

"WHAT?! I thought we were going for a round of state the obvious."

"Are you at home?"

"Duh? Yeah. Cuddy you called my landline."

"Okay, right. That's all I needed to know. Have to account for all the doctors." Silence. "House?"

"Cuddy?"

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay. Bye." And then she hung up. _Lame Lisa, real lame, you could have at least pretended to have a good excuse for calling to check on him. But who was that girl… may be Wilson knew._ Lisa Cuddy was intrigued. Perhaps this girl was the reason House had acted so peculiar today; postponing clinic so he could return home early to her. _Whoa there Lisa, that makes House sounds almost caring. Couldn't apply to the House she knew, Greg may be, House… __**never. **_

House passed the phone back to Jane. It was at exactly that moment when the cool plastic touched her skin; she decided she didn't care who had call, she wasn't even curious who had a big derrière. Silence, the candles on the table burned, melted wax slid down the length of the candle, shadows danced around the room and the flames flickered. Jane was cold and tired and wanted to sleep, _now_. Exhausted she let out a small sigh. "I'm sleepy." House turned his head to face her. She didn't want to be the one to recommend it, (1) because she liked sleeping on the floor, (2) the awkwardness with the tennis balls left her feeling that saying something would only lead to more awkwardness; however, there wasn't any heat in the apartment. And two bodies together did give off more heat than one…

"Come on," House said jerking his head towards the bedroom. Relief swept over her; she wouldn't have to say a thing.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well now, wouldn't you like to know where this is going? I'm just plain mean, aren't I?_


	8. Tears and Flames

**A/N:** _No new stories today so I figured I would post._

* * *

"Come on," House said jerking his head towards the bedroom. Relief swept over her; she wouldn't have to say a thing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the outline of her figure from the candle light as she undressed. He didn't know why she had consented to his suggestion, may be her body temperature was unusually low. He was already situated on his favorite side when she slipped on the bed. House tossed her a scandalized look after realizing she intended to sleep on top of the blankets.

"What?!" tossing him a look. "I don't like to sleep under the covers," she replied.

"No. Heat," were the only two words he uttered while flipping the covers back for her to crawl under. As she did so, her shoulder brushed against his icy fingers.

"You're cold." It sounded like an accusation.

"No. Heat." House repeated wryly. Jane slid close to him taking his hands in hers and holding them first up to her cheeks and then to her neck. "You're warm," his voice betrayed some of his surprise of her warmth and the conclusion to which it led:_ So a No to the low body temperature, that just leaves…_

Smiling softly she asked, "Is that better?" And release his hands. House was about to comment when Jane jumped out of bed cursing the cold floor, and then scampered out of the bedroom. "Didn't want to burn the place down," she reasoned upon her return. "But then again with all this snow it isn't likely that the fire would have a snowball's chance in…" He couldn't see her face, but he would have bet that there was a smile under her nose, as she slid next to him.

* * *

House woke up shaking, _an earthquake in Jersey? Correction, something soft he was holding was shaking, wait—holding? Pillows don't shake._ Gradually he remembered, what, no—rather who was in his arms. He listened for a moment—she was still asleep. Without a thought he made a gesture which he had often scoffed at: still embracing her with one arm, he reached up with the other and smoothed her hair from her face. Comforted she turned to face him, her sobs softened. House continued absently stroking her hair. She remained calm for a time, but an abrupt resurgence of tears startled him. Instinctively he wanted to pull away, he was no hanky! But his _curiosity_ over her distress mitigated his reaction so that, in the end, he remained motionless. Her fingers twisted around his now wet t-shirt and her forehead fell to his shoulder. Jane sobbed only for a few moments before her breath halted as if caught on a sharp ledge. She stopped shaking and crying; she almost stopped breathing entirely. House looked down, his searching gaze finding her eyes in the moon light filtering through the snowy window. Embarrassed she lowered her eyes and began to move away. House tightened his grip around her. "Hey," he said lightly. His voice stopped her attempts at wriggling out of his embrace. In answer she cast him a pleading look. It was so sad, strong and earnest; he released her without thinking. The instant his hold let up she was gone. He tried to fall back asleep—he missed her warmth. But he couldn't miss the sobs issuing from the bathroom. He glanced over at the clock; _right, no power, no clock._ Sighing he eased himself out of bed and limped to the bathroom.

The bathroom door creaked as House nudged it open with the end of his cane. There was just enough moonlight pouring through the window to discern the huddled lump on the cold tile as Jane. House sighed as he inched his way towards her; she lifted her head just enough from the floor to look him in the eye and plead, "Please, just leave me alone." At least that's what he thought she said, wasn't sure. Her voice was sharp and strained from crying. He leaned against a wall and slowly let his legs slide out from under him, lowering himself to the floor. She sat up slightly and used the back of her hand to wipe the latest accumulation of tears from her eyes. "I didn't want to keep you up," she said her voice laced with regret and the knowledge that her actions were in vain.

"Too late" House said emphatically, pausing for a reaction and hoping she would follow his lighter more flippant mood.

"I—I can't," she admitted shaking her head in apology. Jane didn't know what to say. She couldn't bring herself to burden anyone else with her woes, especially the man who had been so kind as to let her into his flat. An act of kindness which she _was_ aware did not come to him naturally.

"Yeah," House said and started to get up. Guilt and remorse consumed her as pain streaked across his face in an attempt to stand. Her guilt was for waking him, remorse for her current state of disarray.

"Oh, I—here," Jane said, bending down and looping her arm around his waist to lend him some support. Once there were both standing she hastily let go.

"Come on," he took her hand and led her into the living room and onto the couch.

He sat in the corner seat and she in the middle, her feet nestled under her. They were quiet and she lit the candles again. It gave her something to do with her hands. She quickly regretted when he stole a glance at her in the candlelight. His expression reminded her that she had been crying.

Quickly her hands covered her splotchy face, her fingers parted just enough for her bloodshot eyes to peak through. "I look ugly." House suppressed a grin. "No really, I do." She continued her hands falling from her face as her voice strengthened and her tone livened. "My face is pale as death, except for the blotchy patches and my eyes are bloodshot and scarily green." He smirked. _She was spot on if he hadn't known her normal sunny countenance; he definitely would be terrified by her appearance, and Gregory House does not scare easily._ She rubbed her hands over her faces drawing the color back into her cheeks and held her breath. House closed his eyes; in a blink she was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** _How's that for speedy service C? As always comments are appreciated ;)_

_Review Dude, all the cool kids are doin' it..._


	9. Winner takes All

**A/N:** _Enjoy the quick updates for now, 'cause I'm reaching the end of my surplus, but I might write some this weekend. I really should be researching/preping for my exam, but this is like way more fun giggles Hope you enjoy!_ ;)

* * *

House closed his eyes; in a blink she was gone. He heard the cabinet doors open and shut. Jane walked towards him. His eyes were first drawn to the bottle of Jack Daniels that bumped against her hip as she approached, and then to the glasses: a tumbler and shot glass pressed against her chest. She held the other bottle aloft, "You haven't been saving this just for me, have you?" she asked coyly. The frosted bottle of Russian vodka swooped down in front of his nose. House made a face and reached towards the Jack. Now Jane smirked as she pivoted just out of reach.

She thumped the vodka on the coffee table beside the candles, and then placed the glasses before him. Lastly she relinquished the Jack. Before he could say 'bottoms up' she was on her third shot. _And it was warm—gross! As if straight vodka wasn't bad enough._ She laughed out right at his disgust.

It really wasn't that late since they had gone to bed, so to speak, without supper. _Drinking on an empty stomach, not wise_, chirped a little voice in Jane's head. _Oh, shut up!?_ She had lost count—_not like she was __**really**__ trying_—a long time ago, back when she could tell the difference between up and down… _a really __long__ time ago,_ she thought sinking further into the couch and something warm on her right. She hummed. _I'm drunk._ She was drunk.

_Yep. She was drunk._ House could only hope that a drunk Jane was better than a sleeping Jane, 'cause all sleeping Jane could manage to do was cry. She laughed again. _So, at least she's a happy drunk._ "C'mon," he mumbled in her ear as he nudged her with his elbow, which she was trying vainly to use as a pillow. She frowned, sighed and sat up without a word. _May be she's not drunk! _House was impressed. He looked at her again and she turned to face him. And then her forehead came crashing into his shoulder. He chuckled softly, _nope she was drunk_. Jane nestled comfortably against the soft tee shirt, the bridge of her nose fitting perfectly on the corner of his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her. She could feel his gaze. Cocking her head to the side, she puffed at her bangs and gave him half a smile. He chuckled softly brining his arm around her shoulder. Her eyes were unfocused and yes she was definitely drunk, but she was still unbelievable cute, and beautiful. House didn't go for **cute**. _Seductive—yes, cute—no_. He rubbed her shoulder, hoping to shake a tiny bit of sobriety back into her.

"Well, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" Jane exclaimed a bit louder that needed. "How 'bout you, Dr. House?" her voice dropped low starting with "doctor" in a seductive tone.

"I think it's your bedtime, little girl" he replied gruffly. And he did mean little, not just her age. Looking down at her again, it struck him how small she was. _She's not just short_, he thought as his fingers easily looped around dainty wrist.

"I'm not—hmm—tired," she mumbled through a yawn. And smiled peculiarly after realizing his hand was on hers. She wanted to rub the sleepers from her eyes with her fist, but her hand being otherwise engaged she settled for nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Ah, ha. Just as I thought." House said triumphantly taking her most recent action as a sign of weariness. But she only shook her head, soft curls trembling gently round her face.

"I'm not the least bit sleepy," she said defensively and then frowned when she saw he had both her wrists in his grasp, "Harrumph."

"Gotcha. I win."

"What?"

"What do you mean **what**?" He asked confused.

"**What** do you win," she replied slowly drawing each word out to its fullest meaning, and then leaned forward so their noses almost touched. Sobering up slightly she blushed but in the soft glow of candle light it wasn't noticeable.

House thrust her wrists up, causing her to gasp in surprise and forcing their arms between them. He wasn't known as a man of self-discipline, and it was indeed no easy task to try and resist that which was before him. _The softness of her hands alone might break him,_ at that thought he let go of her wrists.

It seemed to Jane that her head returned as soon as he relinquished his grasp. And half a dozen questions flew through her mind: _Why are you sitting here? Who drank that bottle of vodka? Wasn't you, was it? Why is your heart racing? Why don't you say something? Did you do something to feel this guilty?_ Need to catch a breath… she sighed bringing her hands to her temples.

House just stared at her, trying to read the thoughts that flashed stormily through her eyes. Finally, she sighed and seemed to find her head. He relaxed slightly. She would be okay, at least for tonight.

"You win," she conceded dropping her former stance. Jane threw in a faux yawn just to emphasize her point.

* * *

House couldn't remember the last time he had awoke with a woman slumbering _**peacefully**_ in his arms; Jane's tears a distant memory. He felt well rested too. That was odd. Perhaps it was the thumping of her heart that had lulled him to sleep so soundly.

Jane had always prided herself on her independence, but even she had to admit she liked where she woke up that morning. House's arms were wrapped possessively around her. She liked that. She liked it and may be that fact should've bothered her, but it didn't. It meant he wanted her there, even if it was just for this moment. Someone wanted her. And despite the implications of waking up in bed next to a man, well in his bed… their situation was wholly innocent.

No one who had known Gregory House would have believed him capable of being innocent in any situation much less one involving a young woman and a bed. Good thing for Jane, she really didn't know him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hehehe, I know what's gonna happen next, Mwah haha!_


	10. Taken

**A/N:** _Okay so now we get to hear more from Cuddy and get to the begining of Huddiness. Sorry it has taken so long, but like I said this is my first fic so be kind. Hope you enjoy this story and I don't know about you but I am looking forward to April when House returns, although I would be happier if it were coming in March._ _ **I don't own House.**_

* * *

_Good thing for Jane, she didn't know him like that._

* * *

Cuddy paced up and down her well lit entrance hall. The snow was well past her tire wells, there was no way she'd be able to get back to the hospital today. She wished she was there now. The radio was no help, telling her to stay put, _well __**duh**__ she was staying put. How could she manage to get anywhere in this weather?__** Really**_ She felt so useless here, shut up in her own house like a caged bird.

Of all the dim-witted ideas, she just **had** to go home and pick up forms for this year's budget. She'd figured that would be a sure fire way of finishing the budget early _for once_. She'd even called House before she left. Well, she **did** need to account for the department heads, but she was more than a little relieved to confirm that he was at home. He wouldn't be able to get in her hair while she tried to work out the finances.

Sure there would be accidents, but seeing as it is often difficult to travel in such extreme weather there would be little for her to do during the actual blizzard. So making sure she had all her papers seemed perfectly reasonable. And **of course** she hadn't brought her laptop with all her _other_ files home with her, because she was just stopping to pick up that pesky folder. She wouldn't be home for long. _Ha—Harrumph!_ Cuddy laughed at herself.

She hadn't been home for more than five minutes when the snow really began to fall. It was more than heavy snowfall. It was as if the sky had opened up and flour had begun to pour down from the heavens. Snow so white and dense, but unlike a sack of flour this snowfall seemed endless.

Sighing, Cuddy spun around and slumped down on the steps. Time to reflect—not much else to do, she reasoned. The power went out a bit ago ruling out television. Cuddy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Exhaling she released her thoughts. _That young voice_—she smiled, of course House would be the first thing her mind wandered towards—_that young woman's voice on the phone_. _Jealous much_, a little voice called. She scoffed; _No, not jealous just…curious_. The voice had seemed familiar.

And as much and as loud and as often as House commented on his sexual escapades, Cuddy could not once remember hearing an unfamiliar woman's voice on the other end of his phone. But that was just it. The voice was eerily familiar. Cuddy made a list in her head of all the familiar female voices that might answer House's phone: his mother—this voice was much too young, Thirteen—no bite, Amber—no challenge, Cameron—not whinny enough, Stacy—wrong accent, close though. Were those really all the women in House's life? Wait, there was that underage stalker girl, but no it wasn't her either.

_Oh well_, Cuddy sighed and stood up, lit the candles, pulled out the flashlights and the extra blankets. She was always prepared. _Good timing too_, she thought to herself while reloading her mega flashlight with new batteries. The last rays light from the sun had just faded into the ghostly blue of the snowstorm.

* * *

She should have been hung over, but she wasn't. She didn't get sick, no headache, and no sensitivity to light. In fact, the light dancing across her face just made her smile that much brighter. This only added another inexplicable symptom to the strange case that lay before Dr. House that morning. House felt the twinge of morning pain in his thigh and rolled towards the nightstand to grab his pills. _Clock says 2am, much too early… wait, the clock is on so is the power_.

_He won. And she wasn't the prize._ This saddened her, but only slightly. Feeling him move she opened her eyes gingerly, no need to rush waking up. "M'ning," she mumbled lazily, smiling up at him with her hazy eyes. She thumped his chest a few times with the palm of her hand by way of a physical greeting. Wiping the sleepers from her eyes, she finally had a fresh view of him.

He wanted her, but something held him back. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what though. May be it was because she was too cute as she rubbed the sleepers from her eyes. He really didn't do cute. Lost in his own thoughts he looked beyond her.

That's when she saw it, so bare before her but only for an instant. She'd seen that look many times before, but not often in this context. It could just as easily been scrawled across his face in orange crayon—_**taken**_. In elementary school the look would be tossed while you searched for a seat in the lunch room or wanted a spot on the kickball team, sometimes accompanied by the smart slapping of a splayed hand across the coveted seat or a defensive stance on the blacktop. She had seen the look on other men, but in those cases it was one of the first things she had noticed, after her attraction that is. And they had it smack across their faces, dopily marked as totally fallen for someone else. No room for her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ she mentally kicked herself and outwardly pulled the covers over her head. _How could I miss something so obvious! What a fool I made of myself._ A small voice called for her to stop berating herself, it wasn't that evident. She peaked atop the hem of the covers at him and his face was blank. _Hmm know I didn't just imagine that which means (1) he's good at hiding his emotions (2) he probably doesn't even realize it himself. Well, that's just dandy._

* * *

**A/N:**_ Ta-ta for now, leave me a review... please????_


	11. Missed Chance

**A/N:**_ This isn't a new chapter, I just tweaked it. Hopefully it sounds a tad more in character for House. Sorry I'm not updating. Probably put some up over the weekend, but I don't want to mess this story up so I'm going slower from now on. Thanks for your support and please let me know what you think. Love the Huddiness, embrace it my friends_ ;)

**_Disclaimer:_** House MD is not mine, sad but true.

Mysterious Stranger

Chapter 11: Missed Chance: _the Challenge_

_

* * *

_

That's when she saw it, so bare before her but only for an instant. She'd seen that look many times before, but not often in this context. It could just as easily been scrawled across his face in orange crayon—**_taken_**. In elementary school the look would be tossed while you searched for a seat in the lunch room or wanted a spot on the kickball team, sometimes accompanied by the smart slapping of a splayed hand across the coveted seat or a defensive stance on the blacktop. She had seen the look on other men, but in those cases it was one of the first things she had noticed, after her attraction that is. And they had it smack across their face dopily marked as totally fallen for someone else. No room for her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ she mentally kicked herself and outwardly pulled the covers over her head. _How could I miss something so obvious! What a fool I made of myself._ A small voice called for her to stop berating herself, it wasn't that evident. She peaked atop the hem of the covers at him and his face was blank. _Hmm know I didn't just imagine that which means (1) he's good at hiding his emotions (2) he probably doesn't even realize it himself.__ Well, that's just dandy._

Ever the mystery, his guest had just ducked under the bedclothes. House was stirred from his thoughts. _Playful _and_ cute sounds like some sort of cuddly stuffed animal,_ he snorted. _But there was more to her than that._ House would disparage Cameron till the end of days about her nauseating amount of caring, mainly because it was saccharin—so unnatural. _Jane was different, genuine._ House had never known anyone quite like her. His cynical side, which was _well all of him_, said no such person could exist. Yet, here she was lying next to him, in his bed…

* * *

Cuddy lay alone in her bed thinking. She was trying so hard not to think that she could hear the snow landing on the glass of her windows. _Now that's just plain wrong!_

House was on her mind **again**. She wanted desperately to blame him for her budget calamity, but no matter how many times she reviewed the evidence this was one mishap she owned. _She'd missed her chance._ Now she'd have to do the budget and God knows what other paper work while everyone flooding her office with their woes and tribulations. She had missed her chance for a House-free work day.

_House—she'd missed her chance._ The young woman's voice echoed in her head. The soft smiling voiced filled her ears again once more with their welcoming 'Hello?' She thought about that voice and then hers. All the times she yelled, fussed, hassled and demanded things of House. _She'd missed her chance_, the thought played on repeat in her head.

Her shoulders were tight like the knots made by a child's first attempt at knitting. The soft yarn of her skin was taunt and twisted in loops of stress and excess emotion. She had two down comforters and three woolen blankets piled on top of her. But no amount of covers or fluffy pillows could warm the loneliness in her heart. Silent tears slipped down her cold cheek as Doctor Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro cried herself to sleep once more.

* * *

That look she gave him over top the blanket most certainly did NOT send him towards throws of passion, a small smile tugged at his lips. "What?!" he almost laughed at her absurd actions. _They would be friends._ The thought floated into his head like a gentle breeze, so natural and plain. Come to think of it he had never had any girlfriends, correction: friends who were girls. A bizarre mental image flashed before his eyes as he pictured Wilson in drag—ouch! He wasn't sure if this would work out. Wilson was his only friend and really though he and Jane were both preposterously kind; their personalities were quite different. He tried again to grasp the concept of a girl who was a friend. _He and Cuddy were, well had been… nope that was different._ He couldn't say that they were friends, but she wasn't just his boss…

Jane liked his smile, for a second she thought it was her doing. She really liked the idea that she had put it there. _Damn, I didn't imagine it. There it was again—that look._ In an instant she had made up her mind. _Only one thing to do: find the responsible party and make sure they knew it was there._ Honestly if she wasn't so perceptive she probably would have missed it. Jane had a funny feeling that House had let his guard down around her, most likely because the circumstances under which they met were so peculiar. If it took her this long to see that look, there was a good chance the one it was about hadn't a clue. House would never be described as one who wore his emotions on his sleeve, nor was he one to "talk about his feelings." The more she thought about it the more determined she became to sort this mess out. She was after all a woman of action. That thought made her toes curl and her eyes twinkle. She loved a challenge, and this most certainly was one.


	12. Voices

**A/N:** _So I felt pitty on all the Huddy fans out there. A lack of fic this sunny morning, so here you go. Short but sweet._

**Mysterious Stranger**

Chapter 12: _Voices_

* * *

The more she thought about it the more determined she became to sort this mess out. She was after all a woman of action. That thought made her toes curl and her eyes twinkle. She loved a challenge, and this most certainly was one.

* * *

Cuddy groaned as she tossed the pillows out of her way. _Why couldn't she sleep! This was just not fair._ She was so exhausted tears threatened to spring forth like fountains from the corners of her eyes. She went downstairs and snuggled into her thinking chair in the living room. Tugging the throw around her shoulders she rested her chin atop her knees. But the cold air made her shiver. _Well at least that's one thing I can fix,_ Cuddy thought to herself biting back her tears. She got up and started the fire in her fireplace. That would warm her up some. Her mind had been working in overdrive while she had attempted to fall asleep and in the stillness of the wintry night it came to her. _There was a woman with House; the owner of that sunshiny voice would be with him right now._ The dam broke and hot tears streamed down her face, she nuzzled her face into her knees and let her body sink further into her thinking chair. She snorted at the thought—_House and a sunshiny voice. Who'd have thunk it?_

Surely it had never been her intention to wind up like this: alone, cold, and thinking of him. After their encounter she had tried to forget. The trouble was every time she told herself to forget it served as an additional reminder to what had been. Sometimes when he looked at her she swore it was more than a leer of lust, she glimpsed longing and bittersweet memories behind his deep blue eyes.

* * *

She was a woman of action, but also a thorough thinker and definitely needed a plan to collect information from under the nose of the devious Dr. House. She closed her eyes relaxed and let her mind race over the data and began to develop potential strategies.

House studied Jane's face, her eyes closed brow furrowed in thought. He propped his head up with his hands and began to think over his own puzzle, one Miss Jane to be specific. He was fairly certain she was drawn to him, especially after her tipsy actions of the previous night. However, this morning that affection had dissipated. She seemed more distant, put off somewhat. House thought over their recent interactions, but there was nothing to implicate her change in demeanor.

_The phone call_—Jane's eyes flashed open. _That woman on the phone, her voice, his reaction was singular._ Reflecting she identified the special spark which had caught his eye, the slight tease in his tone, the deepening and increased gruffness of his voice. Jane worked hard to swallow a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat's that threatened to spread wide across her face at her insight. _Damn, if only she could remember her name…_

Random scenarios flashed through House's head to explain Jane's behavior. None seemed plausible so he revisited the likely underlining emotions: pain, grief, fear, regret, betrayal. In general she seemed at peace during the daytime; only at night did her manner alter. Except for that first evening over dinner, she seemed distracted and slightly distraught when he mentioned her interviews. But he doubted that fear of employment would cause her to double over in tears late at night. House bit the inside of his cheek as he recalled what, or rather who, had caused him to sink into a drunken stupor many years ago. The searing pain that cut into his thigh each day paled in comparison to the raw hurt that hung in his heart back then. He felt his chest tighten slightly at the memory.

_Cuddy! _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _ Well I try. Its not stellar, and its a bit agnsty on the Cuddy side. Like I said from the start, this is my first story-- so its not gonna be great. Let me know if there is something I can change to make it sound better. All suggestions are welcome just click that button below_


	13. Concerned

_**Mysterious Stranger: Chapter 13**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House. If only wishing made it so..._

_**A/N:** Big THANK YOU! to everyone who has read and reviewed. Reviews make me smile! Thank you so much. I'm glad to see that people are actually reading my story. Yippy! Sorry for the wait. Here's your update._

_

* * *

_

_Cuddy! That's it! Her name is Cuddy! Hmm, that has a familiar ring to it... Oh, well no matter._ Jane was almost certain that this Cuddy lady was the one who had captured House's attention. And anyone who worked at the hospital would freely tell of how much attention House paid to Cuddy's figure and similarly the proportion of Cuddy's attention paid to the cunning doctor and his antics. _Now for a plan, it would be all too easy._

His attention had wandered, but quickly returned when Jane began tracing circles across his chest. He tilted his head and caught her searching gaze. Her face then became awash with innocence and intrigue as she softly asked: "Who's Cuddy?"

House was puzzled. He frowned in thought as he fought to focus on her words. _Cuddy is a woman… but not just that… when had thinking become strenuous for him?_

_That's perfect_, Jane thought, _just a little diversion to insure a straight answer_.

"Dean of Medicine at the hospital." It was if this wonder woman had caught him with the lasso of truth. Well, it's House so not the whole truth, but a truth nonetheless.

_So someone from work, Dean of Medicine, that sounds pretty important. She could be his boss, but he was a total ass to her on the phone. Who would be so blatantly irreverent to their superior? _Jane grinned diabolically; somehow she could imagine he would. _But why be an ass, unless he really was a 5 year old chasing girls and pulling pigtails._

"Oh," and then it hit her; it was that simple. The man who spent hour upon hour pondering the mysteries and complexity of the human body was really that basic. Shocking, but then again it was House and he was undeniably unpredictable.

"Oh," he mimicked. "And just what brought about this line of questioning?"

"One question, my friend, does not a line make," she poked him on the last bit. "She called you last night, didn't she? I was just curious." Shrugged her shoulders, looked up naively, and then scrunched her forehead. "You think she's okay, with the snow storm and all?"

His face didn't betray him as his stomach fell to the floor when he thought she might be in danger. _He'd known the woman the better part of twenty years and here was Jane, who'd only talked on the phone with her for less than twenty seconds showing more concern. No wonder he was alone; he wasn't human. _

_**That's right, you're god **_chirped a voice in his head.

_What if she is hurt? _

_**No way man, you're talking about Lisa—freaking –Cuddy: fire and brimstone wouldn't dare mar her; she wouldn't even shed a tear.**_

_Yeah, you made her cry once; more than once—you asshole. _

_**You don't care about anyone. Remember? Why would you care about her?**_

That was one question he refused to answer even in his head. If he did, the chink in his defiant facade and rusty heart would crack as wide as a black hole and consume him. Everybody lies, even to themselves.

"Pff, 'course she's okay. Knowing Cuddy she's squirreled away in her office up to her neck in paperwork." His posturing sounded plausible and the mental image was nice, up to her neck in paperwork --_provided that's all she's wearing_. Still he couldn't shake the nagging worry that something wasn't right. _Damn Jane._

His face was blank, she noted, not a hint of worry, also devoid of mirth or that devilish grin. It had to be her. Well, darn if the lack of emotion wasn't the big bad old House way of showing he cared. _So now I've pegged the "who." I'm definitely curious about the how; however, that can wait. Now I need to find her and make sure__** she**__ knows. Personally, I think they're both clueless that or refuse to admit the truth._ Stubbornness, yeah that would describe House and anyone who would keep him around for as long as his mother said he had worked in NJ.

* * *

Her cell rang. _It's still ringing_, she thought. The administrator within poked at her weakly to answer, but that part of her had, by and large, died last night. In light of the fact she had gotten virtually zero Z's, her mind racing at a breakneck pace into the wee hours of the morning, she sighed and shifted her head to the other shoulder stretching her neck and falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'll try to update again soon. If you liked it let me know._


	14. Worried Wilson

**Mysterious Stranger: _Chapter 14_**

**A/N:** _Hope you like it. I really like reviews!_

* * *

His cell rang. Jane looked up at him and he at her. They both were comfy and warm, neither wishing to rise. Then his landline rang and when he still didn't get up the machine answered. Jane giggled at his message. _Such a proud fool, why did she hang around such an arrogant ass? _

"House, I know you're home! Pick up the phone, dammit. HOUSE!" Wilson's voice was strained with worry. House heaved a sigh and limped over to the receiver.

"What?"

"Where's Cuddy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"House this isn't funny." Wilson gave an exasperated sigh, _such a drama queen._ "Where is she?"

"Why would I know? What makes you think she's here? Call her cell!"

His tone sharpened. "I did," Wilson was offended, of course he'd called!

"Well call the office then, she must have turned it off!" House was angry, and his voice rose with increased concern.

"The hospital says she went home."

"Are you completely incompetent?! Call her home!"

Wilson's voice became quite small. "I did, House."

"What the hell do you want me to DO Wilson?!"

"Brenda said she went home to pick up a file; she didn't come back."

Silence.

"House, I'm worried."

"Yeah," House dragged his hand over his face scratching his scraggly chin as he paced the hall. Silence, again. "She sounded tired; she could've turned off her phone."

Part of Wilson wanted to scream _'Hello! This is Cuddy we're talking about! Since when does she turn off her cell, or even silence it?'_ but the other part was desperate for hope and clung to House's idea. "And, you think she would sleep through her home phone? Wait—when did you talk to her?" Wilson hoped it was after she left the hospital that would make House's theory of sleep deprivation more believable.

"Dunno," House looked over to Jane, desperation set deep behind his eyes. He covered the receiver with one hand and opened his mouth, but she was faster.

"It was right after we lost power, so like quarter till five?" House relayed Jane's reply.

"Brenda said she left close to five," Wilson's fear crept into that last word: five.

"Right," and with that House hung up sharply and stood motionless.

* * *

Jane got up out of bed, surrendering her bare feet to the cold floor. House evidently was talking to Wilson. She hugged her chest she scurried over to his closet in search for something soft and warm. The way those female pronouns shot out of his mouth, Jane knew this was about Cuddy. She could hear Wilson's anxious voice since the answering machine had picked up, so she got both sides of the conversation _for once_. She sniffed the gray sweatshirt before tugging it over her head _that ought to do_. She slipped quietly by House as he continued ranting about Wilson's incompetence. Jane figured she best not get in the line of fire and began to make some hot cereal. The flat hadn't warmed up from the power outage. She was glad she had bought groceries; otherwise they probably would have starved. She shook her head when she thought of what House might say about the cereal. She knew few men who like things wholesome and she would never count Greg as one of them. With nothing left to do she turned back to check on her friend, supplying him with the information about the phone call. 

"Right," he was fuming. Jane pretended to need something from the bedroom. When she came back through his head was hung low and for the first time he really looked crippled. It seemed as if he was Atlas with the world suddenly thrust upon his shoulders, and for a fella with a bum leg that wasn't the best combination.

Jane wanted desperately to hug him; she knew she couldn't. They really weren't close like that and to be honest she doubted he was that close to anyone except may be his mother. Timidly she extended her hand towards his shoulder in a gesture of comfort, but as soon as he looked up she let it fall to her side. She cleared her throat twice before mustering the courage to break his silent stare. "Why not call her?"

House looked at her questioning, hope-if you could call it that-resurfacing slightly. Jane nodded and brought the phone in his hand towards his chest. He looked down at it as if it was the first time he had seen a telephone in is life. His heart raced with fear and anticipation…

* * *

_Don't forget to review smiles hopefully! _:) 


	15. Emergency

**Mysterious Stranger: **_Chapter 15_

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. or the characters, hell I don't even own a house ...period

**_A/N:_** _My birthday, but I'm giving you all a present of Huddy. Yeppy! _

_Okay folks this might be it. The Mysterious Stranger is no longer a big bad mystery and my muse has deserted me. I had a good ending and it completely left me. Just goes to show you, always sit down and type up your inspirations come morning they may have fled! Sorry this is a bit short. If I get inspired in the next few days you'll see something else. I'm watching season one again and should be getting the other two seasons soon, my grades will suffer but it is a small price to pay for all the happiness. I might continue the story later under another story title, since I feel like I pretty much wore this one out. _

_Thanks for reading and sticking with me! Thanks for the reviews: **Critical Blues, breezy93, Casper1311**, nitecreature99, Mim, iamawallflower, Tarica, goathland1 and WiltingDaisies94. You all really made me smile! And hopefully you'll see me again, writng more House & Cuddy loveliness. _

* * *

The sun caused the black behind her eyelids to warm to a deep red, and as much as she wanted to keep the light shut out and pretend she could fall back asleep, she knew that she must face the inevitable—morning. Cuddy released a deep sigh and stretched her cramped legs sliding down to the floor. Sleeping in a ball curled up in an armchair—not the brightest idea. Another deep breath in and out, her cell buzzed on the table. Cuddy let out a small growl snapping her eyes open and mashing the talk button without even glancing at the screen. 

House didn't breathe while waiting for her to pick up the phone. The rings seemed to go on forever, until he heard a click and then said rather breathlessly…"Cuddy?"

She almost hung up when she heard his voice. It was House. _Of course it was House, it wasn't enough that he haunted her dreams, dominated her thoughts, and monopolized her time at work. No, he __**had**__ to be the one to wake her up too! _She always tried to repress the flutter feeling in her tummy when he spoke, pulling her abs taunt and squashing those silly butterflies. But there was tenderness and dare she say _worry_ in his voice she wasn't sure she had _ever_ heard. That alone prevented her from hanging up on him, though it still wasn't enough to halt her sarcastic reply.

"No, Mother Teresa, you called my cell House. This had better be an emergency. What do you want?" Her voice was raspy and brisk tinted with annoyance and the usual dose of sarcasm. However Cuddy was so focused on replying, she didn't hear the sigh of relief he gave at the sound of her voice, and she of course couldn't see the wide smile that broke across his face as she began their usual banter.

"Wilson is nearing hysteria."

"What?! Is everything alright at the hospital? What happened?"

"Relax Cuddy, your 'baby' is just fine."

Cuddy was surprised, James Wilson faced death--okay the death of his patients daily, what could make him… _right_. "House" she said menacingly.

"What?"

"What'd you do?" She interrogated him like a first-grader whom she had caught red-handed in some nefarious act.

"What makes you think it's my fault?" He postured innocently.

"Seriously, House" Cuddy replied, exasperation creeping into her voice.

"Actually," he paused for dramatic effect. "It's all your fault."

"What?" dismay evident in her response.

"You scared him so bad, he probably wet himself."

"…?" What could she say to that?

"Cuddy, you disappeared into a record breaking blizzard and went incommunicado. How could you expect Wilson, **not** to freak out?!"

"I told Brenda---" Cuddy started. She was a little miffed that House would blame her, no, accuse her of being irresponsible, he's one to talk!

"That you'd be back, right?"

"Yes, but--"

"Incommunicado, Cuddy"

"I'm talking to you."

"Yeah, well a lot of good that does Jimmy boy, hmm? Better get back to him or you'll find yourself privy to a home invasion. I bet he's already started organizing a search party and sled dogs…"

"Right," she cut him off. "House…" He waited and it seemed like an eternity. She thought about thanking him for checking up on her, but really that wasn't how they did things and he would only brush it aside. So she stuck to their script, "How does this qualify as an emergency?"

"I got one word for you missy-- blizzard."

"Right, goodbye House," without waiting for his reply she hung up with a sigh.

* * *

_Please don't hate. I really don't want to end it there, but that's all I've got. Thanks again for your support. And I'll try to finish it soon! Leave me a review, they inspire me..._


	16. Avoiding Atlas

_**Mysterious Stranger:**_ Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or the characters, just love 'em!

**A/N:** _So I have some more! Hurray! Thanks again for the reviews and for the motivation. I know that the Chapter title seems odd, but just go with it, k? I'll keep going if you still want me to. Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Yeah, well a lot of good that does Jimmy boy, hmm? Better get back to him or you'll find yourself privy to a home invasion. I bet he's already started organizing a search party and sled dogs…"_

"_Right," she cut him off. "House…" He waited and it seemed like an eternity. She thought about thanking him for checking up on her, but really that wasn't how they did things and he would only brush it aside. So she stuck to their script, "How does this qualify as an emergency?"_

"_One word—blizzard."_

"_Right, goodbye House," without waiting for his reply she hung up with a sigh. _

Five phone calls later and her mind just couldn't keep those pesky thoughts at bay any longer. She sighed surrendering once again to the irksome questions in her head about _him_. Cuddy didn't want to own up to her feelings so no sooner had she decided to sort through the mess than her mind jumped the tracks once more.

Wilson had been upset. It was almost humorous; she could hear the relief crashing over him like waves on the sound when he heard her voice. She pictured the scene: dark billowing clouds of a storm dissipating and the sun began to shine on the clear blue water. She loved the shore. It always seemed to rain when she took a vacation there, though. Cuddy sighed.

Wilson was kind, concerned and thoughtful. He also had three, count them, three ex-wives. You can't chalk all that up to chance.

Chance, she was sure that House wasn't that either. When they had met at Michigan all those years ago she summed it up as that. One chance in a lifetime, that's all you get. And he screwed it up, she screwed it up, hell they both did. Cuddy smirked—screwed.

* * *

Jane heard it in his voice as they bickered and saw the glint in his eyes. He had come alive. True, he was just as crippled as a few moments before, but there was a change. That Atlas with the world on his shoulders had transformed from a stone statue to a living being complete with emotions, yes emotions. And the one currently written across his face was relief. She was of course glad that Cuddy was okay. It really would have been a shame if anything had happened to Cuddy, since she had gone to the trouble of thinking up the most scathingly brilliant idea.The dial tone's annoying buzz rang in his ear. Jane heard it too. It was several moments though, before it registered in his head that Cuddy had hung up, their conversation was over, and perhaps he should hang up as well. His heart was a little lighter now. 

And he almost did it. He almost beamed at her. Looking slightly dazed but straight ahead he saw Jane standing before him. She looked altogether too pleased with herself. It was only at that moment that he noticed what she had on. First he saw her toes, a little hard since she had them curled up and was standing awkwardly on one foot. Then her pajama pants, slowly his eyes moved up her figure hitting her squarely in the chest and ever so slowly reading the faded print: Michigan. The dam restraining he pleasant remembrances burst violently flooding his mind with memories of his days at Michigan. What's more it wasn't even his sweatshirt…

* * *

Cuddy bit her lip restraining a laugh at the preposterous situation she confronted daily with Gregory House. Back then she could never have even guessed that this is how they would end up. Did they really have to end up like this, though? There were those annoying thoughts again. Distractions are key to avoiding unpleasant confrontations. Cuddy was never one to shrink from conflict; she approached problems directly. Sure she tried to solve things peaceable, but would fight for what she believed in, tooth and nail. A strong and powerful woman, some might even describe her as fierce, but she didn't want to face this fight. She refused to fight herself. _Avoidance—how appropriate, that's something he would do._

_You don't have to fight yourself. Just give in. It's easy…_ a voice in her head cooed. Cuddy groaned. It was this circular logic and merry-go-round nagging that had chased her from sleep.

Avoidance. She shook her head and headed to the kitchen, fixed some food, ate the food. Dressed and went to the office. The snow had mostly melted that morning and almost all the roads were clear in record time. Her early annoyance and the transportation department melted at her marvel for their speedy clean up. Plus, her sudden absence at the hospital had caused a small panic amongst the staff which could only be quelled by her presence. In addition, that's the last place she would run into him. He had a million and one excuses from the storm to avoid work and he didn't have a case AND he wasn't schedule for clinic duty for a week. Avoidance, maybe it really would just go away…

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the slowish update. Spring break and little internet time. Really hope you liked it!_


	17. In Cahoots

**Mysterious Stranger: Chapter 17 (the replacement)**

_**A/N:** Sorry Folks! Thanks to **huddyluvr** for bringing this to my attention. Fanfic ate my chapter. I looked under documents and the file for Chapter 17 was completely blank! Talk about an nightmare, thankfully I keep a backup on my computer. So this might be slightly different if you were able to read it earlier. Sorry folks. The program seemed to think that the old chapter had words in it but it wouldn't display them. Again I apologize for the technical difficulties. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

That sweatshirt broke him

That sweatshirt broke him. All the callousness, bad ass attitude and nonchalance in the world couldn't prevent him from breaking into a wide grin as the memory of Cuddy's young form tugging that over her head after a night of…

"Greg?" Jane repeated herself thrice and he still had that goofy grin on his face. That grin she had seen on those others. She was shocked as anyone else would have been at the sight of the misanthropic curmudgeon smiling like a silly school boy.

_She was calling his name. Wait, was she?_ It was his name, but the voice. He blinked and the face before his was framed not with raven waves but hair of a honey brown hue and the voice was not dark and alluring…

"Greg House, are you alright?" Jane had become genuinely worried; perhaps he had gone into a state of shock.

"Hun?" was all he could get out, he did manage to raise his cane and point at her chest. Jane looked down at the shirt and then in his eyes.

"I found it in your closet. I was cold." She gave him a look, thought and then. "It fits great, nice a warm." She pulled at the sleeves which came exactly to her wrists, then looked at his height again. "Not your shirt." Greg wouldn't respond to a direct question, she reminded herself. "Did you even go to Michigan?"

"Yep," he nodded curtly allowing the cane to fall by his side.

"Right, and I'm sure you were the model student. Never late to class, always prepared…"

Greg scoffed, dramatically clutching his heart. "You wound me! Such insults Woman!"

Jane smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure you were a real rogue back in the day, Doctor House." She chuckled slightly, and House scowled at her mocking. "I bet you thought skipping class scandalous and sneaking into the morgue after hours a true escapade!" Jane raised a brow at her last remark, daring just daring him to prove her wrong.

House never shirked from a challenge. This was precisely what Jane was banking on. She was justly rewarded as House launched into a detail narrative at her baiting. Some things were just too simple. She smiled quietly to herself as she snuggled into a comfy spot on the couch. Jane loved story time, though she had an eerie feeling that she would hear more details than she'd like. Hopefully, his tales would shed some light on the owner of the sweatshirt and his current interest, whom she surmised to be one in the same.

* * *

Cuddy smiled at the sound of knocking on her office door. _Perfect timing!_ She was almost done with the budget report, but her attention was fleeting fast. If she didn't take a break and quick she just might loose it! After yesterday's disaster she was determined that today would be productive.

"Hey," James Wilson greeted her quietly entering her office. Meeting her gaze, he blushed slightly and began to do that bashful thing, rubbing the back of his neck and looking over at her sideways. It was then she remembered House's comment about the sled dogs.

She chuckled softly, murmuring "sled dogs, James, really?"

"What?!" Though she had spoken quite softly Wilson still caught it, he then smiled shrugging his shoulders in defeat. "I don't know where House comes up with the stuff."

Lisa Cuddy nodded knowingly. The two friends shared smiles at their ridiculous colleague and friend. Speaking of House…

"Do you think he's been acting strange lately?"

Cuddy was quiet for a time. She had noticed something was off, but she didn't realize anyone else had. "Yeah, now that you mention it, House has been acting rather peculiar."

She didn't continue on about her thoughts of another woman in his life. _Wait a minute Lisa! Other woman?! What exactly are you implying?_ She shook her head, attempting to rid herself of those mad thoughts. Why did they keep popping into her head!? This avoidance thing was **not** working. He wasn't even at the hospital and here she was talking about him.

"I'm concerned." This was nothing new, Wilson being concerned that is. With a friend like House any normal person would feel compelled to be in a constant state of worry. Then again, no 'normal' person would be able to put up with House. Well, more like House would most likely refuse to tolerate anyone 'normal.' Upon reflection, James Wilson knew this spoke volumes about Lisa Cuddy and himself, that they could stand House's company. But he hadn't determined whether it was necessarily a positive trait; it could simply mean they were just as insane as House. _Naw, that's just impossible._ Wilson continued, "I think perhaps we should…"


	18. Secrets and Spies

**Mysterious Stranger: _Chapter 18_**

**Disclaimer:** _only in my dreams, in reality David Shore-- He's da man!_

_**A/N:** I updated! Yeah, go me. Actually I'm bushed; so I'm going straight to bed. Hope you enjoy. This one is a wee bit longer._

* * *

Wilson continued, "I think perhaps we should…"

* * *

"And then I took the scapula and made an incision just above—" House's eyes lit up with excitement as he relived the strange tale. He was kind of freaking Jane out, so she was quite relieved to hear the buzz of her phone and its dulcet tones issuing from the coffee table. "What is that!"

"My phone."

"I can't believe you. That is SO lame." He threw in an eye roll for emphasis.

"What!"

"Your ring tone, its its…!"

"It sounds like a telephone." She replied calmly nailing his frustration right on the head.

"Exactly!" Greg tossed his arms in the air in exasperation as if she had committed the most scandalous and obvious of crimes.

"What? Don't tell me, your's is way cooler." Jane stressed the 'way' like she'd grown up in the vale. "Bet its Take Five." House pulled a frown.

"No, but that is a good one." He scratched his chin in mock contemplation, though he truly was impressed with her taste in jazz. Jane stared down at the display, which read 'Private.' "Well, answer it already. You totally ruined the climax of my story." Jane made a dramatic face as if to say 'I'm SO sorry—NOT!'

She smiled into the phone turning away for privacy. "Hello." Her voice dripped with happiness sticky like honey, _ewe_ thought House. "Hi!" House noted the change in timbre and enthusiasm, then a forced calm. "Not much, what's up?" Silence; her pace increased and then slowed. She began to twirl her hair and roll her ankle. "Really, okay. No, nothing set in stone. What time? Sure. I think that'd be okay." House deduced she wouldn't be around tonight. Jane giggled_; no she did__** not **__just do that. Must be his imagination, nope_; there she goes again. 

After pushing the end button on her phone, Jane jumped, twirled and let loose a small squeal of pure joy. House looked disgusted at her zeal and then at the clock, it was only 11am. Late enough to head into work. It didn't sound like Jane would be hanging around anyhow. 

* * *

Much to Cuddy's chagrin house had shown up for work, he was just incredibly late. She stuck to her plan, despite the fact it had not helped her one bit that morning. More contact would only make it worse, the little voice chided. 

* * *

House dumped his pack on the couch and paused listening. Jane hummed a ditty while preparing for her evening on the town. Following the sound from the hall he peered around the corner and into the bathroom. House let out a low wolf-whistle at what he saw. She was clad in hose and a lacy black slip, leaning precariously close to the mirror in her tall black stilettos while applying her eyeliner. Jane smiled cautiously at him through the mirror. "Hey I'm not done yet." 

"I don't know you look pretty good to me," he leered leaning against the door frame. That got her to smirk a little. "Say who is this fella anyways?" She blushed and her eyes sparkled, but she kept her voice calm and casual.

"Just an old family friend, called said he was in town."

"Hey now, I'm an old family friend how come—"

She knew exactly what he would imply and cut him off curtly, "Tsk." Soon after growling in frustration as her necklace fell for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Could you?" He limped up behind her and fastened the clasp around her neck, letting his hands linger on her shoulder for a while; questions buzzing through his mind, down his fingers and under her skin. She reached up and patted his hands in thanks; he stepped aside. House watched in silent awe as she fixed her hair. She couldn't see her hands, but with a few quick flicks her golden tresses were tied stylishly atop of her head. Jane fluttered around the flat finished dressing and did a triple check of her accessories in an attempt to expend her nervous energy. She almost jumped at the buzz of her cell, alerting her to his arrival. 

"How do I look," she tired but couldn't keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Hideous," House smirked Jane sighed. He turned and offered her her coat.

* * *

Cuddy moaned softly as they approached the block. _Why on earth had she let James Wilson talk her into this ridiculous scheme!_ Her tummy rumbled. She hadn't even gotten lunch today. House came in just as she was about to take her lunch break, but she skipped it cause she didn't want to risk a chance encounter. _Damn House. Damn Wilson too._ She wanted dinner, but no they had to sneak off to spy on House and there was no time scheduled into his diabolical plan for food. _Grr… she **thought **that's what all men thought about food and sex…_ She stopped abruptly once they reached the right building.

Cuddy and Wilson peered through the corner of House's window. Neither could speak. The warm light fell gracefully on two figures standing intimately close in House's apartment. Wilson's mouth dropped to the ground and he began to stutter as House helped the young woman with her coat. James was startled by a violent tug on his jacket sleeve as Cuddy pulled him from view of the window and of the front door, which was just about to open. The cohortsquietly spied on the girl exiting the stairs behind them.

* * *

_Phew! Good night, good morning. And pretty please leave me a review!_


	19. Midnight Tears

**Mysterious Stranger: Chapter 19**

Disclaimer: _I am grateful House MD exists, I am sad to say it is not mine._

_**A/N:** Hope you like this present from your Easter bunny... that's me! Please leave me a review they fuel the fire of my writing! Special shout out to **Critical Blues**, **ratka**, **Mim**, **nitecreature99**, **Casper1311** and **Breezy93 **for leaving reviews!_

* * *

James was startled by a violent tug on his jacket sleeve as Cuddy pulled him from view of the window and of the front door, which was just about to open. The cohorts quietly spied on the girl exiting down the stairs.

Cuddy's heart almost jumped from her chest when she saw them together in the apartment. And later it fell clear through the cold sidewalk. The girl was lovely. Her hair swept elegantly on top of her head, the skirt of her frilly party dress peeking out from beneath her warm winter coat.

Wilson was flabbergasted. He didn't catch a glimpse of her face, but if it matched the rest of her, then Wow, just Wow. A large black suburban pulled up to the curb. A man stepped out of the car, approached the young lady and escorted her to the vehicle.

"Well at least we know where his pay check is going…" Cuddy drawled in a low voice, as the taillights disappeared into the inky darkness.

"Hmm... Oh yeah, right" Wilson couldn't seem to think straight. The night's events were simply too much for him.

They walked around the block to their hidden cars in silence. And without another word, drove off into the night.

* * *

Cuddy's mind was numb the entire ride home. It wasn't until she heard the front door slam behind her that her ability to think returned. She was that shocked. After grabbing some salad from the fridge she plopped down at her dinning room table and began to stab at it with her fork. As she munched and crunched on her iceberg and romaine, she realized how odd it would be for a hooker to leave House's apartment in that manner. Well, first off he probably wouldn't have helped her with her coat. Secondly, they usually flagged vehicles down and weren't escorted to the car, right? She conceded that her knowledge on the subject was severely limited, but the more she thought about it the less sense it made.

Unfortunately, her deductions led to an unpleasant conclusion: the woman in House's apartment wasn't paid. She was there of her own free will. And **he** was polite to her! _This isn't looking good for you Lisa dear_, she sighed. _Wait! What is that supposed to mean?_ She straightened in her seat. _How was what House did in his apartment any of her concern?_ She sighed again. As this dialog bounced back and forth in her mind, she thought for the umpteenth time that day that she probably needed to get her head examined.

* * *

Wilson let out a low whistle as he fixed himself a drink from the mini bar in his room. He didn't believe it. Not for a second. But he had seen it with his very own eyes! Once more, Cuddy had seen it too, so he definitely wasn't hallucinating.

House didn't do nice things often. There had been that time he'd gotten the corsage for Cameron. Wilson was sure if he thought about it for any stretch of time; he could list all of the nice things he'd seen House do. It sure wouldn't be a long list. And of course wouldn't consist of the crazy bizarre House niceness, but the stuff that regular people would judge as kind. _Ha!_ Wilson let out a low chuckle. House and kind in the same sentence, maybe he really was hallucinating.

* * *

House had decided not to wait up for her, but an insomniac by nature, he didn't even have to try to hear her return. His ears perked as he heard the lock click and then the door open and close. House thought about remaining in bed till he heard a soft thump that sounded disturbingly like a human body hitting hard wood. He rose from bed and hobbled to the main room.

Jane lay on the hard wood floor, coat abandoned by the door. She was half undressed and so jumbled, he wasn't sure which end was up. The chiffon of her dress enveloped her. He could barely detect her muffled sobs. Her face was marred by the mascara's trail of black tears. His first reaction upon seeing her in this state was to run. Given his bum leg, this wasn't a very practical instinct. Instead he cleared his throat alerting her of his presence.

Jane struggled to rise a little from the floor, swiping the dark tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Didn't know you were up," she mumbled. Absently, Jane ran her hand through the craziness that had become of her golden locks. Realizing they were a mess she immediately began to set them to rights; swooping her hair back into a ponytail. She coughed quietly and gradually rose from the floor, ignoring her recent emotional state she smiled sweetly and turned around. "Could you help me?" She asked over her shoulder. "I think the zipper's stuck."

Sure enough it was caught on her black slip. In her frustration she had hastily pulled on it, ripping some of the lovely black lace edging. House remained seated as he sorted out the device, slowing deliberately. "So how's your friend…?"

Jane scoffed. She was glad she had her back to him; he wouldn't see the fresh stream of tears falling down her face. After a few measured breaths, she got out "same as always."

He grunted in response. _What was that supposed to mean? Women! They were insane! _Greg had been surprised at her reaction to the call earlier. In general she was a cheerful kid, but this was more than just happiness, she was glowing before she left. Now, she was a shell of her earlier self. Her appearance was damaged and the light in her eyes seemed to have faded. Her voice was flat and her smile bitter. These observations were collected, sorted and stored in the mind of Gregory House. That night she seemed more like him than he would've ever imagined: damaged, bitter, and faded.

* * *


	20. Recon

**Mysterious Stranger: Chapter 20**

Disclaimer: House is not mine, 'nough said.

_**A/N:** Firstly, let me thank:_ **Casper1311, Critical Blues, **_and_** Iamawallflower**_ for the lovely reviews. You make me smile, BIG! Oh Cuddy jealousy! Yes, well not in this part; sorry to say. Will keep that in mind though. I do so apologize for the delay. Long weekend at the beach. I waited so I could give you something nice and long. Do I get brownie points for that? No cliffhangers, so if I don't get a chance to update this week I won't feel so guilty. Please review and let me know you're still out there. Didn't realize it would take so long to write this story still got a ways to go. Enjoy the chapter!_

The night's events raced through her mind as Jane lay down to sleep once more under the piano: the laughter, champagne and music. It had been perfect, except for him. _Damn it._ Why did she get her hopes up? Normally she was so rational, level-headed. When it came to fellas, she just lost it. Jane closed her eyes determined not to let the tears welling up in her eyes fall on her hot cheeks. She'd brushed Greg off: sent him back to bed. Done what she'd done all her life, plastered on a smile and said she was just fine. Seriously, she had no doubt that he really didn't want to know the ins and outs, well more like absence, of her love life. His mannerisms and appearance did not lend her to believe he was the sort to confide in. She had known people, men even; whom she would be more than willing to bare her soul to after only brief encounters. Gregory House was not one of these men.

House turned; further entangling his limbs in the sheets; blankets already slipping to the floor. His thoughts shifted to that morning. He had been more or less tricked into sharing stories from his days at Michigan. Oh, he loved to brag about his crazy antics and all the sweet stunts he pulled off back in University. But every now and again he would pause, skipping over the stories' details that involved the current Dean of Medicine. Gregory House was indeed the last man one would consider chivalrous enough to omit details in order to protect a lady's reputation. He told himself it was for an altogether different reason: Lisa Cuddy was not important enough to warrant an appearance in his "_glory days"_ stories. Though, deep down he knew this too was a lie. His omissions protected her modesty as much as his feelings. After all: _Everybody lies_.

* * *

_You don't need you head examine_, Lisa comforted herself. _Just a good night's sleep—for once!_ She dressed for bed and reached into the back of her nightstand's drawer, withdrawing a sample packet of sleeping pills. For emergencies, she thought. Well if she didn't get a full night's rest and soon, she just might cause an emergency. Chasing the pills with a full glass of cool water, Lisa lay down to find some rest. As she drifted off to sleep her mind wandered back to that ever present figure in her life—House. She shuttered slightly at the thought of him, shaking the last remnants of consciousness away.

* * *

The dawn's light danced across her face as Jane drifted in and out of her morning slumber. A strange dream prevented her from waking. She didn't want to leave it. She wanted to figure it out. Understand what was happening. Cheerful chirping filtered through the glass. Jane's eyes flickered open, her strange dream quickly vanishing like wisps of smoke into the sky, floating back to the depths of her mind. Automatically stretching from toes to finger tips and taking a deep breath in, Jane acknowledged the morning. As she rubbed the sleepers from her eyes a funny idea popped into her head: she would go to the hospital and observe this woman. Jane had her suspicions, but she always liked to check her facts, especially in such an important case.

Gregory House rolled over; Jane peaked through the sliver of space where the bedroom door had been left ajar. Jane quietly gathered her things and departed leaving a note: _enjoy your space, be back later_. The birds had fallen silent and House rolled over once more.

Cuddy drove up to the hospital. Sure it was eight hours, but she needed so much more. Hopefully eight would cut it, and she'd be able to focus on business matters this morning. She had almost finished the budget, she'd run the final numbers, send it over to accounting, and start catching up on her donor follow-up reports. Cuddy had had several meetings the previous week and what with House's usual antics and the blizzard she was behind on those reports in addition to the budget. Even thinking about it sent her head reeling.

The salt crunched underfoot as Jane approached Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. From the loop-de-loops her tummy was doing you'd think it was a full member of Cirque de Soleil. She hadn't been in many hospitals to tell of. Fairly certain she was born in one, and had bronchitis at two, but other than that she had been quite fortunate. Jane almost turned around at the sterile smell which assaulted her when the doors swung open. Determination pushed her through the foyer. The walls were pleasantly decorated, a subtle color scheme, nothing overwhelming. Obviously the designer was going for soothing. She smirked at the random color splashes in the mattes of the framed paintings, contemplating the designer's struggle to avoid calmness turned comatose. She took a seat in a waiting chair. Unfamiliar with her surroundings, she was more than a little inhibited. _It's a recon mission_, she thought. _I'll blend in and observe._

Cuddy stood from her desk, her stocking feet hitting the floor silently as she twisted her blinds to let in more light. Such a beautiful morning, yet here she was indoors. The heat from her office escaped through the opened blinds leaving her slightly chilled. Cuddy hugged her shoulders and thought in silence. She turned at the knock on her door. It was Nurse Brenda. Cuddy smiled; she had coffee. "Thank you." Brenda smiled and after passing her the cup exited her office as quietly as she had entered. Cuddy didn't sit down for sometime. She stood by the window sipping her steaming beverage mulling over her thoughts.

* * *

The sun had long ago risen when House reached full consciousness, well that wasn't quite true. Not having sipped his first cup of coffee he could hardly be considered fully conscious: first vicodin, then coffee. As he finished off the last drop he saw a note on the counter. It was a Saturday, he didn't have a patient, wasn't signed up for clinic duty, so in reality he was a free man. "Ah," he sighed, no obligations. What to do? His ultimate favorite pastime: bugging Cuddy MD required a return trip to the hospital, which completely went against his ban on work whenever possible. However, he was living proof that being at work and actually doing work were indeed separate entities. He toyed with the idea of returning to annoy her, confuse her, see her… flustered. It didn't really go against his Saturday policy, if he didn't do any actual work. And when was he one to follow rules, even if they were his own?

His mind fogged with thoughts of Lisa Cuddy and her likely Saturday attire, he poured beer over his corn flakes. He sat in front of the TV and took a big bite. Mind still distracted it was a full three spoonfuls later before the offending taste was relayed successfully to his brain. House wasn't a foodie, but beer on cornflakes—really not appetizing.

* * *

She had acclimated to the hospital, the hush of waiting interrupted intermittently by coughs and sniffles from the clinic patients and the occasional rush from an ambulance arriving. Jane watched the tired nurses smile and call names, ever patient, ever caring. The plastic smiles they greeted the new comers with dulled in comparison to the cajoling and merry looks they exchanged with one another while switching shifts or over break time. Jane began to feel the rhythm of the hospital and was finding some peace in its fluid movement. That is until the lunch hour approached and then all hell broke loose concerning her schedule. There was a sprint to the cafeteria, and then a flurry back, only to be followed by the bustling of a different group of medical folks a few moments later. After the fourth dash for nourishment, Jane decided to explore more and maybe satisfy her own body's call for nourishment.

Lisa glanced again at the clock. Just about one in the afternoon and she was only now beginning the follow-up reports. She gently began massaging her temples. Coffee long gone and her breakfast burned up for sure from the frenzy of work she'd tried to complete, Cuddy thought about the local food establishment. She could spare time for a quite trip to get a salad or something.

* * *

_**A/N:** Dum da dum da DA! To be continued as always. Please leave me a review. I get blue when I don't hear from you!_


	21. Crashing Laughter

**Mysterious** **Stranger**: Chapter 21

_**A/N:** Here we go. This is a more satisfying ending: I hope. I've done a tad of explaining. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Cuddy was on the prowl, her regular rounds of the hospital and then off to the cafeteria for some eats. That was the plan at least. She smiled warmly at the nurses and staff she passed in the hallway. Then she paused mid-stride to answer a question. That's when she was blind-sided.

Jane's attention was keenly focused overhead on the signs indicating the different wards and areas located in the hospital. She was completely oblivious to a certain brunette heading towards her. Jane brought her gaze forward just as her body collided with another, slimmer form. Black waves obstructed her view and she stretched her arms out instinctively bracing whoever was unfortunate enough to be standing in her way.

Cuddy whipped her chin around and bonked foreheads with the innocent bystander whom she'd just mowed down.

It'd happened so fast nary had a thought passed through either head. Arms locked steadying one another against the crash and regaining their balance, both slowly began to focus on the woman in front of them.

Heads pounding and apologies flying faster than thoughts could be processed.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where…"

"Are you alright?! I'm terribly sorry. It's all my fault." They spouted simultaneously. Both smiled, gently laughing and rubbing the sore where they had knocked heads. Apologies said and taken, sincerity wafted round the two women. Cuddy hadn't seen it at first, well, she hadn't seen her at first to be sure, but now looking in her eyes there was something there. _So familiar… if only she could put her finger on it._

Jane laughed breaking the awkward silence that had descended on them. "Jane," she said extending her hand to the older woman.

"Lisa," she replied.

Then it clicked like a key turning a lock, her memories washed over her, flooding her senses. "Lisa?" Jane repeated. She broke into a wide smile, bright as a 100 watt bulb.

Lisa Cuddy handled surprises very well; she had to with House as an employee, but even she was startled by the squeal that the woman before her emitted, prior to enveloping her in a rib-splitting embrace. Jane was gushing.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you! Oh Lisa! Lee-li it's been ages!" Cuddy stood stoic and bewildered while this stranger hugged her tight. _Did she know a… wait a second, Lee-li? Only one person had ever called her that and…?_

"Oh Lisa. Wow! You're a doctor?" Jane continued seeing the lab coat on her friend. "That's so great. Wait you are a doctor; aren't you?" She finished pulling back to get a good look at her pal. Her stomach dropped at the dazed expression on Lisa's face. _Doesn't she remember me?_ Panic creeping up Jane's spine._ This is her right? What are the chances of two Lisa Cuddys existing, not good, right? Hold on, Lisa Cuddy… Dr. Cuddy? Oh. My. Gosh. She's the one. The one House… is she?_

Seeing the fear in Jane's eyes, Lisa quickly snapped out of her daze. She fondly hugged Jane, took her by the arm and began to escort her to the Dean's office, her own office. They had a lot of catching up to do and there was no time like the present. Dr. Cuddy's mind was full of thought and for the first time that week it wasn't about the good doctor House.

The girls sat facing one another on Cuddy's couch, legs tucked underneath and hands clasped. Laughter reverberated against the usually solemn walls of the hospital administrator's office. Jane glanced down at Lisa's hand in hers. If she wasn't holding on, surely she would think it was all her imagination. And then a loud rumble sounded from her tummy. Jane looked sheepishly up at her friend. "Hungry," Lisa queried. She began to nod when Lisa's stomach grumbled. And their smiles split wide with fits of giggles shaking them from their seats.

Foreman shuffled his newspaper turning the page and sipping his soda. His gaze rose at the sound Cuddy's distinct laughter. He discretely glimpsed over the paper at the Dean, who was standing in line with a young woman. Foreman tried to place her: not a donor, casual dress; not a doctor, no lab coat; not a nurse, he would know. He observed them a while longer. _Could it be Dr. Cuddy has a friend? Well, anything's possible._ Eric Foreman returned to reading the article's headline: "Obama jockeys for Democratic nomination, the new American President?" _Well, anything's possible._ He didn't try to eavesdrop, but the pair sat a few tables behind him and ever now and again he could catch snippets of their conversation.

"So how are you?"

"Doctor, Dean…" Jane looked deep in her eyes as bitter disappointment and sadness washed through them when Lisa trailed off. "You…?"

"No job, I'm searching, but yeah…" Cuddy saw her sadness reflected in her friend's eyes and wondered what or who could have put it there. "Later?" Cuddy nodded, hoping to delve more seriously into the important things later on, but for now she was pleased to see Jane and enjoy her company. It had been far too long since she had just had lunch with a good girl friend.

"I can't believe you remember that?! What were you, six at the time?"

Jane scoffed, "I was a very mature seven, for your information." They both laughed. "You made a lasting impression on me." Cuddy smiled, touched at her sincerity. "I still have a scar on my knee from that one time when…" Lisa shook her head and waved away Jane's story, and when she remembered the event...

"Did your mom ever forgive me?"

"Which time?" Jane smirked.

"Play nice!"

"That hasn't worked since I was five and you know it!" Smiling so much it hurt, she took up a more serious tone. "You know you were her favorite. No one else could compare. After you went off to med school she decided I was old enough to get by on my own. I was probably the only kid in my class that didn't have to have a babysitter anymore." Cuddy's pager went off.

"Oh," she exclaimed reading the message. "I didn't realize we'd been here so long."

"Me neither," Jane replied looking at the clock. "Gotta go?"

"Yeah, I wish…"

"Here's my cell; call me when you leave work and we'll finish catching up."

"Don't you think that's a bit ambitious?"

"You always were an overachiever, or has that changed? I thought you'd be up to the challenge."

"Hey!"

"Don't get defensive!" They left laughing arm in arm.

* * *

_**A/N:** So what did you think? Please let me know! I love REVIEWS! Yummy!!_


	22. Enlightenment

**LOOK BACK! I ADDED MORE TO CHAPTER 21!!**

**Mysterious Stranger: Chapter 22**

_**A/N:** Good Morning Readers! Here's a bit more. Doesn't exactly move the plot along, but I like it. Hope you do too!  
SPECIAL THANKS TO--  
**nitecreature99**: glad you still like it!,__**  
Critical Blues: **next update should be more eventful-- action packed I hope, but I can't promise anything,  
**Casper1311: **I'm going to try and tie up some of those story lines in the next chapter,  
for reviewing!_

* * *

House clamored onto his bike, revved the engine and cracked a wicked grin as he thought over the delightful array of tricks he could pull on Cuddy today, his day off. But something kept him from reaching the hospital. He headed in the general direction, and as he neared the location images of Cuddy flitted through his mind. It seemed his brain had cataloged every look of dismay, disgust and surprise. They flashed in front of his eyes like a spinning rolodex. He smiled at the flush of pink on her cheeks and relished the laughter in her eyes while her lips were firmly pressed in a thin line forcefully restraining the smile that teased the corners of her mouth. And some of the images were of her body, her hips swaying in rhythm to her feminine gait, the line of her heels extending the grace of her calves. But his favorites were by far those captured unawares: a smile, a sparkle in her eye, a hopeful glance. His body leaned skillful with every curve and twist of the country road, country road… obviously he'd missed the exit. Thoughts of annoying his boss far from his mind, though she remained focus of his concentration as he drove down the windy highway.

* * *

"You rang?" Jane drawled slowly, gripping the phone tightly to prevent peals of laughter from spring from her lips. She was delighted to hear from her friend, she had begun to give up hope.

"Yes. I did. Just leaving," Lisa replied tersely, shuffling papers into her portfolio and tugging the lamp off.

"Gee Whiz Liz! It's like dark outside." Lisa smiled into the phone.

"Your point being?"

"Well, you want to go out, or what?" Lisa Cuddy cradled the cell between her shoulder and chin as she locked her office.

"Umm," she grunted as her purse slipped off her shoulder, the weight landing in the crook of her elbow and throwing her off-kilter.

"Hey, don't get excited or anything. If you don't want to hang—"

"No! Jane, it's not that, it's just been," but she stopped. She didn't know what could possible describe her day. A House free day was a rarity, a treasure. Or so she had supposed. Earlier she thought it would be carefree and well—more relaxing. She was surprised to find herself missing his leers, laughs and cajoling. Not to mention the rise and electricity that invigorated her after their 'discussions.' A day absent of his antics and she was more exhausted than if she'd been yelling all morning long.

"Hey," Jane interrupted her internal analysis of the bizarre day. "No need to explain, we'll just meet up another day."

"Jane, I still want to see you. I just don't know if I can rustle the energy to go out."

"Then the mountain shall come to Mohamed." Jane proclaimed solemnly. Cuddy laughed at the biblical reference; she'd missed Jane terribly. "We can continue this conversation later dearest, though I do need directions."

Lisa gave Jane detailed instructions from the hospital, since she wasn't sure where she was staying and hadn't thought to ask. By the time she unlocked her vehicle her mood had improved considerably. The prospect of some spirits and good old fashion girl talk was just on the horizon.

Jane replaced her phone on House's coffee table and stretched her legs out beside it. House was relaxed in the arm chair across from her, a funny expression stamped on his face.

He hadn't been listening to her conversation; he wasn't interested. His mind was still turning over the images from that morning. All in all it had been one of his more enjoyable days off. No emergency calling him into the hospital, he slept in late, rode his bike and came back to a hot meal and a bottle of scotch whiskey. Something like contentment sat on his face; however, it was such an alien feeling that it didn't come off quite as it should have.

"Well, I'm off," she announced. He raised his brows in question and then the tumbler to his lips taking a long slow drink of the amber liquid. She collected her keys, tipping them into a small purse as she approached him. Her hair swung forward tickling his face as she leaned down lightly kissing the top of his head. "'Night," she called behind her as she opened the door and with a swish of her coat, she was gone.

House sighed, solitude. He'd often pontificate on his need to be on his own and the merits of a room without idle chatter and idiots. His eyes roved over the objects in the room; he was alone. It wasn't anything new really, but he then realized he had grown accustom to her presence. House smirked when he recalled his other friend, good old Jimmy boy. He'd felt much the same way when he'd move in and then out. His apartment seemed oddly empty without her company. His grin deepened as comparisons between the two sprung before him. Dismissing his quiet musings and setting his glass down on the table his eye caught the rounded form of Jane's cell. She'd left it behind.

* * *

The tune from her radio buzzing on her lips and in her head, she strolled up to Lisa's home. Warm light from the front windows glowed softly in the quiet of the evening. Welcomed by her pal, she stepped through the threshold noting the warm tones and lively colors of the interior. _It fits_, she thought. As they chatted, Jane couldn't help but contrast the lovely warmth of Cuddy's home with the stillness and cool glint in her eyes. Something had changed. And it wasn't good.

* * *

Wilson sighed flipping the chart closed. He was doing his last rounds of the hospital. Amber wouldn't be happy. She'd understand. Better than any of his wives--well ex-wives, had, but she still wouldn't be pleased. Looking down at his wrist and confirming the late hour, he sighed again. It didn't leave them much time. She had to be up early, he'd have the morning off. Grabbing his overcoat and clipping the pager to his belt as he headed out. On the walk to his car, thoughts of his adventure with Cuddy the previous evening bounced around his head. _Just exactly what was House up to? _He'd been acting rather strange of late, and didn't even stop by to annoy Cuddy today. Add that to the behavior in the clinic and events of last night; it just didn't add up. He'd almost reached his car when he recalled the feminine voice on the phone earlier in the week and Wilson stopped dead in his tracks. _House had a girl, woman—__**whatever**_; shaking sense into his head. Then the pieces slipped into place, and the image of Lisa's face materialized before him: the disbelief then was it—_yes_- sadness, hurt, and perhaps a twinge of jealousy? _But why would she be…? Oh._ The explanation fell in place much like the tumblers in his car door as the key unlocked the vehicle.


	23. Mr Popular

**Mysterious Stranger: Chapter 23**

_**A/N:** I was torn between two titles for this chapter: Mother knows, or Mr. Popular. The second is a common joke around my friends, whenever someone gets a bunch of phone calls. My apologies for the length of time it took me to update. I have been so swamped, you should start calling me "Marsh." LOL, no seriously... I really am trying to tie this up, but it keeps going. Hope you are ready for the ride... Reviews are always appreciated. And the story of the patient is really true._

* * *

House swirled the dark liquid round the tumbler, lost in thought. He was stirred from his daze by the electronic bleep of his phone. Checking the id before mashing the talk button he sighed. "Hey mom," he knew; she didn't have to say a word. It was as if he could hear her caring over the phone. "I'm fine." And he could say that truthfully. What with the vicodin he just knocked back and the finger of whiskey the knife-like pain that typically pulsated through his thigh had been mollified. Her voice held a note of surprise when she realized he really was alright. As he had said before, she was a human lie detector, thus he'd typically say 'same as usual' to avoid her you're-not-really-fine-and-I-can-hear-it-in-your-voice line.

"I'm so glad, Greg." He could hear the emotion welling up and began to rack his brain for ways of ending the conversation expediently, or at least switching topics. This proved unnecessary; "I wanted to check-in on Jane. May I speak with her?" That was unexpected.

"No."

"Greg," her voice was gentle and teased him as if to ask why not?!

"She's not here."

"Greg." Blythe's tone had become serious and tinged with an edge of worry.

"What?" He tired to come off nonchalant. She wasn't buying it.

"What happened?" Soft and calm like the rubble of the clothes dryer. He loved his mother. She didn't accuse him, merely sought an explanation. He paused considering his words carefully. Just because he couldn't lie to her didn't mean he had to tell the whole truth.

"Went out to meet someone; don't know when she'll be back."

"Alright," she paused pondering whether or not to continue. "Is she alright?" After the words left her lips Blythe became nervous. Her anxiety only grew when she heard the sigh emitted from the other end of the line.

House didn't know what to tell her. Honestly, he still hadn't figured Jane out. Most of the time she was normal, pleasant, a regular sort, but it was the other times that concerned him. It was those times that his mom was most likely asking after. Since she seemed to know Jane well, she was probably more clued into the mysterious waves of emotion that swirled around Jane. And it occurred to him that a rare opportunity had presented itself to him: his mother could tell him more about this mysterious stranger who had wandered into his life.

Glass now empty, House stared blindly at his baby grand. She'd answered more with her questions than he would've ever thought to ask and gradually an outline of Jane's life materialized before his eyes. Unbeknownced to him and his mother a crucial character, one he knew well, had been omitted from her tale. His trance was once again interrupted, this time by the antique 'brring-brring' of Jane's cell. He leaned forward reading the name flashing across the display. A jagged smile etched into his face. He debated answering the phone with lewd comments and cruel retorts. He hesitated too long, just as his long fingers encircled the cool plastic the phone silenced and 'Missed Call' replaced the name on the display.

* * *

Wilson suppressed a yawn as he strolled into the ER. Cameron turned to face him, a devilish twinkle in her eye. All Wilson could think of was _well she obviously learned something from House_. As she pulled the curtain his mouth dropped. Cameron smiled wide. "I think we might need a consult on this one, Dr. Wilson." The patient looked incredulously at them both. Wilson quickly snapped out of his shock and replaced it with serious professionalism.

"Most certainly, a serious case indeed Dr. Cameron." The patient wasn't so patient and let out a 'harrumph.'

* * *

Considering the unopened bottle of Jimmy Dean in the cabinet, House scowled at his phone as it rang once again. Damn technology. Wilson's voice echoed in the empty apartment. "Dr. House, this is Doctors James Wilson and Allison Cameron. We found a case that requires your immediate attention." He paused. "And I can guarantee that even _you_ have never seen anything like it before."

Well that got his attention. James hung up before House could limp to the receiver. After the machine shut off House simply continued past the telephone to his leather jacket and out the door.


	24. Seahorse

**Mysterious Stranger: Chapter 24**

_**A/N:** All cheer in jubilee! I updated the next day! Okay, do NOT get used to this quick updating thing. After a night out I wrote up this morning. Turns out alcohol does aid... Okay I'm stopping there. Not condoning underage drinking here kiddies. Oh and definitely DON'T drink and drive. Enough moral lessons. Thanks for the reviews: kharmon4 and Mim-- this length better? --winks--_

* * *

It was too good to pass up. He smashed the button corresponding to the name 'Cuddy.' House lightly tapped his foot as the dial tone rang. He waited. Then the other line opened to a low cackle and lilting laughter. _What the hell?!_ House pulled his glasses off his face. Cuddy's drunken voice answered in a husky, "Hello?" That gave him pause. He could feel himself getting hot. _Focus._ He zoned in on the lettering scribed into his office door, and began to read it backwards.

"Cuddy?" Maybe he had the wrong number. The Dean of Medicine he knew did **not** have a good time, unless… Anger rose in his chest and a little green glint of jealousy sparked in his eye remember the last time he'd caught her with another man.

"That's ME!" she shrieked, and immediately regretted it. The neurons in Lisa's brain were running at half speed after those yummy drinks, and her recognition timing was off by at least 5 seconds.

"Are you drunk?" Greg questioned, amusement creeping into his voice. He couldn't help a little smile at her childish glee and sheer delight of proclaiming her identity.

"What do you want House?" Cuddy answered after a pause she took to attempt to compose herself. If he realized just how smashed she was he'd have no mercy and would lord this over her head. That's all she need right now, more embarrassing moments courtesy of one Doctor Gregory House. When he cajoled her about ridiculous scenarios she could that brush off with the wave of a hand. However, when this devious doctor hit on some truth then she was sunk. So her tone became stern and sober, but it was all an act. Lisa was trying SO hard! She found it rather difficult with Jane hanging at her side stifling her giggles with her fist. Tugging intermittently on her sleeve, Jane had trouble being serious right now. She was with a buddy and she didn't care who the hell was on the phone. She was there with Lisa, and damn it, Lisa should be paying attention to her! Although, when she leaned towards her ear the voice sounded all too familiar. One or two short of a full deck in her present state, Jane just couldn't decipher who was on the other line. His deep gravely voice was rocking her. And as she peered into Lisa's eyes she saw what was missing earlier. The loneliness was gone; they were brimming, not with tears, but with some emotion she couldn't put her finger on exactly. Jane knew that it wasn't bad and so she sauntered towards the plush couch, collapsing in a pile of fluffy pillows.

"I think you're drunk."

"House. We aren't talking about me. You. Called. Me. What do you want?" She laid it on heavy, praying that she could convince him and began pacing trying to reign in her senses. Jane had really lain on the liquor and she knew. Yes, she knew that if Gregory House persisted she would be in trouble, _deep trouble_. Something additional clinic hours couldn't cover. The alcohol loosened her tongue and lifted the heavy burden on her heart. He could get anything, and yes—she really meant _anything_ he wanted, if only he'd ask. That was the only condition. He had to want it—her, and ask. Without thinking, she held her breath. Mind far away from her duties and obligations at the hospital and the business he was presumably phoning about. Her ears were filled with the quickening thump-thump of her beating heart as she forgot to breathe.

"You know me Cuddy." _That was just the problem_ and she tried to exhale slowly to regain some control. But she failed. She knew him, too well and at this thought her breathing became labored as her body temperature steadily rose. His voice tempted her… to say something he would surely make her regret.

House stretched out his leg. The phone slipped slightly. His palm had started sweating at the sound of Lisa Cuddy's deep and shallow breaths. The thought of teasing her about it flickered through his head, but his mind vetoed it with a caution label. He didn't know if he could stand it much longer and pressing the issue would most certainly, well, press the issue.

"I'm so thoughtful." He chirped in his best impersonation of sweet sincerity. "I just wanted to check and see if I could give a man an abortion. Wouldn't want the hospital to get sued for and unlawful procedure!"

Now Cuddy was most certainly drunk off her ass, but even in her blitzed state she recognized that men didn't have babies and thus House was most certainly lying his lily white ass off. "Are YOU drunk?" she intoned.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black!"

"House, you can't perform an abortion on a male patient. I know you like to stretch the limits of human physiology, but this is more than a stretch. You **can't** give a man an abortion."

"But, Cuuuddy!"

"No buts, House. That's final. N. O. No."

"Why?"

"I know it's been a while…" she paused for a significant implication hinting that the absence may have led to confusion about procreation basics. Then continued, "...since you had anatomy, but even you should remember that men don't get pregnant."

"Well, this one did."

"House. Stop pestering me with irrational questions!" Annoyed beyond belief by his sexy voice she longed to have him near her. Given that this was off limits; she wanted to get rid of him before her desire climbed any higher. And her desire was voice by the irate tone her voice took on.

"It might sound irrational, Cuddy, but that doesn't make it any less true." Cuddy let loose an exasperated sigh. "I'm serious! You don't believe me?! Ask Wilson."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Seriously!" House turned the phone over to Jimmy-boy who had just strolled into his office.

"Lisa?" She had already moved the phone away from her ear, but even at that distance she heard the contrasting tone of Wilson's voice.

"Yes." She conceded drawing the receiver back to her ear.

"As ridiculous as it might sound, he_ is_ telling the truth." Silence. "For once," he paused. "You believe, me, right?" She stayed quiet for a bit longer, before nodding her head. Realizing he couldn't see her affirmation, she spoke.

"yes."

"And?" House shouted to Wilson so Cuddy could hear over the phone. Both winced at the loud voice ringing their ears.

"Do what you think is best." She sighed, not out of frustration or desperation but sadness. He'd never ask, may be he didn't even want…

"Thanks, sorry to bother you. Have a good night, Lisa." Wilson apologized while scowling at his friend's terrible manners.

"Night."

* * *

_**A/N:** I heard on the news about the pregnant man and just thought I'd throw that twist in. As far as I know the actual pregnant man never considered abortion, just me using the idea of a pregnant male to further my plot. Google it and you can read all about the dude who is preggers. The title comes from the fact that male seahorses carry the baby. You can google that too. I don't want to bore you with details._


	25. A lil' help from my friends

**Mysterious Stranger: Chapter 25**

_**A/N:** Okay. Chapter fix. Hope someone is still reading this... sorry it took so long. Interviewing like a madman. Please review readers!_

* * *

Jane was lying on her back arm splayed across her eyes shielding the light and feigning repose. She had been secretly spying on little Miss Lisa Cuddy during the entire conversation, gathering information for her all important operation hook-up. So hooking-up not the best of ideas but she had a sneaking suspicion that once would not be enough for her hot-headed heroes in the little melodrama she was concocting. After that scene she was almost certain once would not suffice and twice would soon become thrice and so on and so forth till her fond friends found themselves mixed up together, quite inseparable. _Oh what a tangled web I weave…_

Cuddy couldn't repress the disappointment swelling in her heart. The conversation had been most unsatisfactory. She knew it wouldn't end with declarations of undying love, as she'd told him before she was **not** naive. Normally the tension between them was eased not in the throws of passion but through heated and witty deliberations. Not tonight. _He got what he wanted and left her wanting._ Lisa shook her head. _That didn't even sound good inside my head_, she thought. Turning her attention to the couch and snapping up a pillow, which she promptly pummeled Jane with. The two dissolved into a most merry fit of the giggles.

Tears glistening on their cheeks a strange silence fell upon them as they struggled to regain their normal breathing pattern. As quickly as the stars twinkle in the night sky the tears of joy turned to those of sorrow. And the air lost to mirth and laughter was replaced by a vacuum from heartache. All day a laugh, giggle and sparkling tear had been stacked end to end over and over again. One more tear drop was all it took. Quick as the tempest on the open sea, a storm of torrid emotions descended upon them. It truly was amazing how fast the reds of love could shift to the mean reds of anger and distress. No words were needed at that moment; the friends fell into a comforting embrace, each one offering a slimmer of strength. Like the key in an arch their arms supported them; raising them from the despair that loomed round their hearts.

Their soft bodies rocked gently back and forth. Jane sniffled at the memory. The wide mahogany arms and broad seat of her mother's rocking chair. How it remained in her room after she'd grown. And those nights when sleep evaded her and darkness haunted her dreams how she'd seat herself in the chair leaning slowly forward and back till her heartbeat steadied and the tears dried. Her arms tightened around Cuddy's small frame.

"What a pair." Her voice cracked down the middle of the phrase which only caused her to laugh sadly. Lisa patted her back nodding her head.

"You first," Cuddy said as if pointing towards a rope swing, dangerous but hopelessly necessary for the summer's heat.

Jane began in earnest to tell the tale of her heart's most foolish fancy. Try as she might to use her intellect her heart wouldn't hear of it. The treacherous muscle had led her into a trap. Unrequited love might sound trite and cliché. If her head had any say at all she would most certainly reject her feelings at once and be free of the terrible weight bearing down on her soul. Alas, if only the power was within her grasp. "As they say: unrequited love's a bitch." She deadpanned.

"Who couldn't help but love you?" Lisa's funny friend responded with a wry smile and bitter laugh.

"Enough."

"No seriously. Where is this guy? I'm a doctor and as such have extensive knowledge of the male anatomy. What's more I have access to the most delightful array of sharp instruments, which could be used for nefarious purposes. If I can't beat sense into the bastard, then at least let me cause him some pain." Cuddy smiled devilishly.

"I don't wish him harm." Jane gulped; swallowing her affections trying desperately to rid her mind of the most recent moment they'd shared. How he gazed into her eyes, how dashing he looked in dress slacks and polished shoes. "Your turn."

Cuddy felt her heart ache for her friend. Why did it have to be so hard? Jane's story wasn't too different from her own. Well as far as misery loves company they really were a pair. Lisa knew those two words were coming, but her mind froze when Jane spoke them. Cuddy hadn't verbalized her feelings for the diagnostician, ever. She'd complained about his behavior, hell, who hadn't? Jimmy really was the only one who knew how deep House's witty remarks cut her. And the fact that she let him close enough to make her suffer so much was…something.

"Hey, I spilled my guts, your turn now." Jane tried joking, but quickly stopped noting the distant and forlorn look in Lisa's eyes. "Hey, babe…" Jane scooted closer snuggling up to Lisa and rubbing her shoulder encouragingly. Then the words tumbled from her lips like the cascade of water down a waterfall. Jane listened attentively to Lisa's story, committing every detail to memory; it would aid her in her mission. Although the longer she listened, the more she questioned her objective. She'd thought it was a simple misunderstanding, but there was a river troubles and mistrust washing under the bridge. Not a one forgotten. Lisa had the memory of an elephant, but her heart was just as big and Jane could see that it had been broken more than once by the infamous House. She'd hardly known Greg a week, but she believed that he was capable of everything Lisa mentioned. It saddened her greatly. Given the choice between her new pal, Greg and her old buddy, Lisa; Jane didn't have to think twice.

The big secret was out. Her dear friend wanted to be a mother. Jane understood this well enough. She hadn't denied herself the fancies of parenthood. It started in college. Not every time, but quite often Jane's heart strings would be tugged by a little tot. And a voice in her head would say "I want one of those!" She wanted to hug them and stroke their head and wipe away their tears. Jane could hardly believe how long Cuddy had waited, but then she remembered how determined Lisa was to become a doctor. And not just any doctor, but the best damn doctor she could be. If Jane hadn't paid attention to the past she wouldn't have realized how great Cuddy's accomplishments were. When Lisa was in school it was still a fairly big deal for a woman to be in Medical School. Nowadays, it wasn't a radical idea. Thinking back on her friend's career she realized the great sacrifices Cuddy had made and why. Now her friend needed her, and Jane knew exactly what she had to do.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

hope you liked it! 


	26. Suspicion

_**Mysterious Stranger:** Chapter 26 -- part a_

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

_**A/N:** I hope you are still willing to read my story. I appologize for making you wait. But I'm glad I did cause the wait made me change the next part of the story and I do believe its all the better for it. Sorry there isn't more. If you could be patient in a few weeks I'll be done with exams and have days on end to finish this up. I never thought it would be longer than 1o chapters when I started and now it looks like it will be at least three times that amount! Thanks for reading and please leave a review._

* * *

Arm in arm they strolled to the door. "You sure you'll be okay? Maybe you should call a cab." Worry flitted over Cuddy's features.

"I'm fine." Jane really was anything but a lightweight. Her drunken state had passed into sobriety during their serious heart-to-heart. She would most certainly be fine. It had been about two and a half hours since her last drink. "Night dear," she said kissing her friend's cheek.

"Night." Lisa waited till Jane's taillights disappeared into the night before closing her door and returning to her empty home. One would think Dr. Cuddy would flip out at the sight of the disaster zone her living room had become. Champagne flutes empty on their sides, opened bottle of vodka with shot glasses, and discarded strawberry tops were scattered across her coffee table. The dim glow of the fire illuminated the pillows and blankets littering her floor. She smiled at the mess and collapsed into the pile of pillows.

Jane cursed under her breath as she struggled to find the correct key to House's apartment. First she toed off her heels by the door. She didn't even pause to consider brushing her teeth when she passed the bathroom, shedding her jacket and skirt by the cracked door. In a partially naked state she slipped under the covers on her side of the bed. Out like a light, which she never turned on, when her head hit the pillow. Oblivious to the silent flashing of her cell phone in the adjacent room she drifted deep into slumber.

Curiosity more than the complications of the case compelled Greg House to drive to his boss's lair. _Why would she get drunk off her ass?_ Because that was most certainly the state he'd found her in during their last conversation. And he wasn't satisfied with the answer. Sure. Working in a hospital was stressful and the need to go on a binder could be understood with respect to just about anyone who worked there. But Lisa Cuddy wasn't anyone. The last time she'd "cut loose" was at the poker benefit for the hospital and since it was a an official function for her job that didn't count as really "cutting loose" in his books. Sure she'd gotten a little tipsy that night but nothing like what he'd heard over the phone. The only reason he could come up with for her actions involved having **fun** _with someone else._ And that rubbed him the wrong way. He had to see if he was right. He needed his answer and it was the first time he'd ever really wished he was wrong.

* * *

_**A/N:** DON'T SHOOT! I know its short but I just had to give you something to go on. I feel terrible about making you wait so long!_


	27. Food for Thought

**Mysterious Stranger:** Chapter 26 -- part b

_**A/N:** Here is another shorty to tide you over kharmon4 ;) Thanks for the reviews kids! kharmon4 and Casper1311! Please leave me a review. Got a cold --reviews are the best medicine._

* * *

_But Lisa Cuddy wasn't anyone. The last time she'd "cut loose" was at the poker benefit for the hospital and since it was a business function for her job that didn't count as really "cutting loose." Sure she'd gotten a little tipsy that night but nothing like what he'd heard over the phone. The only reason he could come up with for her actions involved having fun with someone else. And that rubbed him the wrong way. He had to see if he was right. He needed his answer and it was the first time he'd ever really wished he was wrong._

Anger and envy built in his chest as he approached her door. House could see the low flicker of light through the living room window and surmised her cheery fire had been burning most of the night. His jaw tightened recalling the last time he'd visited her with that fire burning… Frustration tipping him over the edge he ploughed through the front door only to stop mid-stride in her hall. The door hadn't been locked; in fact, it hadn't been completely closed. A deep chill descended upon his head cresting over his whole being and seeping into his pores. His senses spiked hyperaware of his surroundings, silently seeking any trace of danger lingering. House scanned the hall and checked the door for forced entry. Semi-satisfied with his brief yet studious appraisal, his stomach dropped to the floor when he thought of Cuddy. He had to find her, what if… no. He had to find her NOW.

First stop living room. House gave it a once over noting the disarray. That didn't sit well with him. He quickly proceeded to the kitchen, coming up empty he hobbled over to the back to check her bedroom –also empty. His heart raced, the thumping sound pounding in his ears. He swallowed; his mouth dry. A myriad of thoughts and images flew through his head. Something tugged at his heart when he thought about her not being there. Sure she was a pain, but he didn't hate her. There were bits of her he liked. And others which he… but that didn't explain the nausea which assaulted him at the thought she wouldn't be there. He proceeded hopefully to the bathroom. "Damn," he cursed under his breath. She wasn't there either. Maybe he'd missed something. House peeked in the dinning room on his return to the living room. His heart dropped again when he saw it too was vacant.

He entered the living room. House froze as his gaze caught on a tuff of brown curls behind a pillow on the floor—_Lisa!_ He raced forward. He wanted to scream out, call her name, but his throat was parched. His heart stilled at the slight of her disheveled state. First glance no injuries—_well that was good_. House dropped to his kneels oblivious to the pain shooting up his thigh, his whole focus on the woman lying before him. His deep blue eyes raked over her prone form. Hair mussed, cheeks flushed she looked like she'd been ravished. Green jealousy flashed in his eyes at the thought of someone else touching her. He released his breath as he brushed a curl from her face noting the gentle movement of her ribcage as she breathed. Worry soothed by the soft feel of her skin. Before he could stop himself he gathered her in his arms and sighed. Relief poured over him. _She was here. She'd been here all along._

It seemed a breeze was playing in the air pushing a curl from her face. Lisa more or less came to her senses when she felt the sudden embrace. If she hadn't still been quite drunk she might have been alarmed. However, in her given state she was pleased as punch to have strong warm arms wrapped around her shoulders. Rousing her mind she inhaled deeply and sighed at the familiar scent. It made her feel safe. She nuzzled into the hug and mumbled.

He heard her sigh and realization dawned—_he was cuddling Cuddy! And she'd known!_ He was outraged and ready to release her abruptly allowing her to fall to the ground. That was until he heard her mumble. _"Hmm, you smell good, greg."_ He couldn't help smiling. She was still drunk off her keyster. Another disturbing thought popped in his head, since when did she call him greg? Food for thought.

* * *

_**A/N:** Come on. Hit the purple button you know you wanna o_


	28. Tossled and Tongue tied

**Mysterious Stranger:** Chapter 27

_**A/N:** My apologies again for the length (sorry Lena and Kharmon4). I needed to end it when I did to keep the mood of the chappie in check. Finally some honest to goodness HUDDY action! Thanks for the comments and reviews! -- **Lena, not lupus, kharmon4, Critical Blues and Casper1311**. I love feedback! And there is a new episode TOMORROW, woot! Exams over on Thursday and then I can really get cracking. So you should see longer chapters and the end of this story soon. Thanks for reading; enjoy!_

* * *

**_"__Hmm, you smell good, greg." He couldn't help smiling. She was still drunk off her keyster. Another disturbing thought popped in his head, since when did she call him greg? Food for thought._**

Curious, he pulled away to get a look at her face. She'd opened her eyes and had a lazy smile lying across her face. Cuddy stuck out her bottom lip and huffed trying to blow the lock of hair out of her eyes. Her arms were pinned to her sides by his embrace and her hands stuck out at awkward angles. She had begun to get frustrated at the stubborn piece of hair and he couldn't help but be amused. He'd always found her entertaining when she was aggravated or angry. He shifted his arm and brushed the hair from her eyes. She gave him that patented Cuddy look –I could have done that myself thank you very much! His response was a dry chuckle.

It seemed that her appreciation of his 'good smell' had quickly dissipated into a more familiar aggravation and annoyance by his presence. Lisa Cuddy stared at him intensely. She had to focus hard; from her point of view he seemed to be moving back and forth rather rapidly causing the details of his face to blur.

House frowned at her concentration. She'd been quiet for too long. And a quiet Cuddy was a dangerous Cuddy. He didn't like the look she was giving him. He didn't think he'd ever seen it before. Then he leaned back a little more allowing the dim light to fall on her face and saw that her pupils were dilated. She must've been having trouble focusing. The gravity of the situation returning him he went straight into doctor mode. Slowly he lowered her to the floor, first checking her pulse then her temperature. Satisfied by his inspection the long forgotten questions bubbled to the front of his brain—to start off with _why was she drinking? Who was she drinking with? Or, rather who had gotten her this drunk? When and why did he leave?_ He gave her a stern and steely stare, readying himself to launch into grand inquisitor mode.

Cuddy's eyes fluttered shut when her head hit the pillow again, the decreased proximity from the man causing her head to clear, if only slightly and fleetingly. For as soon as his long fingers encircled her wrist, her pulse quickened and the haze returned. When the cool flat of his palm pressed against her forehead she felt heat flare up within her. His touch absent once more, the fog lifted long enough for her to act on her next coherent thought—_he was too damn far away_. Without a moment's hesitation Lisa Cuddy twirled her fingers expertly round his shirt and with surprising strength for one her size and in a state such as she was, pulled the man down.

House's questions flew out the preverbal window as the distance between himself and this woman shrank dramatically. He was at a loss for how it had happened. His brain sprinted to calculate what exactly had transpired. He had been thinking and then… but the synapses in his brain refused to fire and his mind's workings ground to a screeching halt at the words she ground out in a breathless and sultry voice, "just shut up and kiss me." Dumbfounded House stared down at the woman he was lying on top of. It was one of the few times he would comply with her orders.

Their lips met. Want and lust that had stockpiled itself for the past twenty years yielded up in the abandon of the moment when their body's crashed together. Hungry for more contact, starved of such attention and sizzling response the pile of limbs on the floor rolled across the floor. Momentum increased with excitement at the rub and tug of tousled clothes and bodies as they tumbled over the pillows and throws dotting the living room floor. It seemed like eternity before they parted again, deferring to the essential need of oxygen only when the stars swirled behind shut eyes. Neither one wishing to open them for fear of what they might find. That it was a dream, a figment of the imagination, or perhaps even more frightening that it was real. Breathing ragged as they parted slightly. Lisa's back jammed against the base of her sofa her fingers still woven greedily into the front of his shirt.

She dared to, she had to know—swallowing her fear and preparing to gulp down her pride Lisa opened her eyes to find herself entwined in the very willing and quite strong arms of Gregory House. Stunned didn't cover the half of it. She might have been drunk off her ass, but even a true bender wouldn't put her off the fact that something more than lust simmered below the surface of his ribcage. His shallow breath warm on her cheeks and the thump of his heart pounded in his chest through her fingers and to her own heart. Which, she was keenly aware was in perilously close to breaking at any moment.

With much trepidation House raised his eyes meeting her glassy ones. Truth shown through the intense blue stare emitted from both faces. He didn't bother to cover it up. He couldn't think that far ahead. The contact with her which had been forbidden for so long melted his brain. Instincts trumped intellect as he sighed tightening his grip on her and resting his forehead on hers.

* * *

_**So Review and make me a happy kid!**_

* * *


	29. I melt

**Hello! New week, new chapter, new HOUSE! Lots of exciting things going on! I had most of this done last Monday but I wasn't happy with the ending, and I was a little worried about been murdered in my sleep... so I changed it. I'm pleased with the result and I hope you like it as well. Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so LOVED!**

* * *

_**The contact with her which had been forbidden for so long melted his brain. Instincts trumped intellect as he sighed tightening his grip on her and resting his forehead on hers. **_

Panic surged through her veins. _What was he doing?! Shit. He was going to pull away. He was going to say something mean, callous and biting._ Lisa held her breath waiting for the blow to come. Tears already wetted the corners of her eyes in anticipation of the sting his words would inflict. He'd make her regret it all of it, loving him. She didn't want to. She didn't have a choice.

_It was like holding a bronze statue_; he thought not the living flesh of a zesty woman. _Something was wrong. Shit. She wasn't breathing._ He was tired. The emotional roller coaster he'd been on left him utterly exhausted—jealous, anxiety, lust, concern, more lust and something else that had his heart pounding through his throat. Too tired even to move his eyes he grumbled, "Jeez, Lisa, you're tense."

If she wasn't stunned before she was now. That word hit her like a smack upside the head, her name. _He'd called her Lisa. He never did that anymore… but he just did. Why?! _ Instead of calming her; his words caused her to stiffen even more. _**Oh, this should be good**_, she reeled. He's not going to sting me he's going to hack me down with a vicious diatribe till there's nothing left.

Note emotional fatigue and alcohol don't mix.

"What?!" he exclaimed at her reaction; annoyance and exasperation dripping from his voice. She was crying, not tearing, not weeping—full out and out sobs. And she was trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Unfortunately for her, he had her cornered, back to the couch and no where to go but towards him.

_That was it_, she thought. _No escape. She'd just have to lay here and take it._ She stilled. Not like she hadn't had her fair share of Greg's biting words, but to be so close to him and then… her cries silenced, wide tear-filed eyes stared blankly at his. Her breath was as even and controlled as a metronome. And that's exactly what the waiting sounded like in her alcohol hazed mind: tic—tock, tic—tock…and repeat.

She looked scared, petrified actually. Lisa Cuddy—freaking—Dean of Medicine looked helpless and terrified. He could see the tic—tock counter painfully marking the seconds. He'd never seen her like this and he couldn't wrap his head around it. _ What in bloody hell was she so damn afraid of? Why was she looking at him like, like that? –like he was gonna hit her._ Sure, he'd socked a few fellas in his day, but he'd never hit a woman. He was disgusted. So this is what she thought of him. _Am I really that low?_ Self-pity consumed him and the monumental fact that she had ordered him to kiss her completely slipped his brilliant mind…

And more timed passed. Lisa couldn't stand it any longer. She shut down; turned on auto-pilot: all emotion locked tight in her heart, pushed deep down so it wouldn't get injured in the up and coming brawl. Steeling herself for battle she began. "Go ahead," her voice like glass, clear of any emotion. The cowering deer had been replaced by fearless warrior. Her tone brokered no argument. Bitterness and hurt lanced her stare. Miraculously, the witty doctor was silent. His gaze pulled out her emotions zeroing in on the hostility and hurt that swam beneath the surface of her icy blues. She attempted to do the same, picking out a range of emotions: anger, resentment, offense, and uncertainty. Well that was new. Lisa could only recall a handful of times when she'd seen him unsure. And they were often coupled with brooding; he was too accustomed to being right to be comfortable with the idea of making a mistake, of being fallible.

Finally, the genius (sure took 'im long enough) recalled her husky words _shut up and kiss me_. He smirked. He didn't think it was possible but her reaction was to tense up even more. He growled. She quirked a brow and opened her mouth for a witty reply. And that was his cue. Before the vibrations of her voice box could reach the volume qualifying words his mouth was over hers taking advantage of her gapping lips. Her eyes lolled shut and she quite literally melted. That'd be the only way to describe it. He felt her body dissolve into a malleable mess of lushness. All muscles relaxed her softness much more to his liking. Yes, this is how the venerable Dean should feel in his arms.

She was startled. A kiss was definitely not what she had expected from the lips of Gregory House. But after the shock had waned, she couldn't help but enjoy losing herself in him, not fully, no never wholly. She'd been there once before, and she'd never be the same. But it did feel good and awfully familiar the way he held her in his arms. She reminded herself to keep the distance, in her heart that is, because there was nothing 'distant' about their current embrace.

When they finally broke apart, she gave him a reproachful look and once again opened her mouth to speak. He slid his hand out from her mess of curls, placing one finger over her lips. Quirked a brow and said, "You _said_ go ahead." He didn't give her a chance for second thoughts. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck. His warm breath and gentle kisses had her eyes fluttering shut, and all ideas of Pythagorean's distance equation completely slipped her mind.


	30. Fade to Black

**My greatest apologies for this long break in posting and writing. Celebrating my first day as a 'wage earner' like my elderly-Yankee neighbor calls it. Hurray for employment and friends. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_When they finally broke apart, she gave him a reproachful look and once again opened her mouth to speak. He slid his fingers out from her mess of curls, placing one over her lips. Quirked a brow and said, "You said go ahead." He didn't give her a chance for second thoughts. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck. His warm breath and gentle kisses had her eyes fluttering shut and all ideas of Pythagorean's distance equation completely slipped her mind._

Lisa couldn't get out a single word, House smiled; he'd rendered her speechless. Oh sure, he'd dreamed of shutting her up like this on more than one occasion, kissing her senseless. And their first rollick over the carpet had him seeing stars, but this—this was better than he could have ever imagined. He wasn't doing much and that was the sheer brilliance of the whole thing. He lightly traced her collarbone with his lips, barely letting the stubble on his chin scrap her exposed skin. House relaxed his embrace and began to slowly and mischievously drag his fingertips between her arms and her curves.

_In then out, in then out_—Lisa told herself again, _when had breathing become so difficult?_

_**Right about the time he decided to caress you with his agile fingers instead of bludgeon you with callous words.**_

_Oh shut up_, she snapped in her head._**  
**_

_**What?! I didn't say it was a bad thing, it**__ is__** what you wanted. Isn't it what you longed for, what you and Jane were sighing over…? Hmm…?**_

She couldn't think of a reply all logical thinking processes had short-circuited when House snaked one arm behind her, his hand now firmly gripping her ass and pulling her impossibly closer.

Not even vicodin could keep House down tonight, not with that startled look in Cuddy's eye. She looked surprised. That was rare and he relished it. Leaning nearer his lips brushed against her ear and he whispered "May I?" She moaned (He'd take that as a Yes), the sound taking him back, images flashed before his eyes: the sweatshirt, her smile, her laugh. Memories and emotions spiked his sensory perceptions: the feel of heat between their bodies was like fire, the gasps as she struggled to breathe evenly—harsh, her scent heavy and sweet, on his lips he could taste the saltiness from her tears and sweat. He wanted her. Now. All of her. He forced himself away from her, just enough to look into her eyes.

_Oh God_ was the only coherent thought that her mind could vocalize at the moment—_thank you very much_. She gulped, he'd asked. He was pressed firmly against her and the big surprise (and she did mean **big**), well let's say the vicodin might be killing the pain in his leg, but it sure wasn't—ah-hmm—affecting other parts of him. He looked her in the eye and she knew: He wanted her. Now. She gulped again. His eyes tracked the movement of her throat, and she suddenly felt as if she were an animal of prey in the clutches of a mountain lion, the way he licked his lips ready to devour her.

--FADE TO BLACK--SORRY FOLKS--I CAN'T WRITE SMUT--FADE TO BLACK--USE YOUR IMAGINATION--

He was forgetting something; of that much he was sure. _Let's see Greg, what's wrong with this picture?_ He opened his eyes again lifting his heavy head to scan the room. Dark-haired beauty by his side, who was she? She looked familiar _wait a second_– Lisa Cuddy passed out beside him, _okay that __**was**__ odd_. And then it hit him—Lisa Cuddy passed out beside him without any clothes. (His wildest dreams come true) _Oh God_, he looked down, _Right--that's not awkward_. Another wave of realization washed over him as the late night activities came back. And as much as he would love to lie back and recall in detail the pleasurable activities he was no dummy. Lisa Cuddy would be pissed. Shit. And not the cute, I'm so mad I could spit 'cause you just broke the MRI or cost me the (well just fill in the blank), _**oh no**_. She would be genuinely mad. And there was probably nothing he could do to change that. They had, well you know, and she wasn't in possession of all her faculties at the time. And he knew that—Damn it. What to do? What were his options?

(1) LEAVE NOW, FLEE! _Before she wakes up and kills you. You may be stronger but hell hath no furry like a woman… blah, blah, blah… —__**Problem there mate, she'd know.**__ So you'd still be in hot water, the only advantage would be being a good distance off when the fireworks started._

(2) GRIN AND BEAR IT, be the jerk everyone expects you to be. _You've pissed Cuddy off loads of times. You've seen it all before. You can handle her…_ **Yeah Right!** _  
_

_As much as you'd like to believe that, you know this isn't Cuddy you'd be dealing with it would be Lisa._ And that's the real problem. It's Lisa, not Cuddy who'll be hurt. _That look she gave you last night right before like you were going to do something terrible, she was right—you're a bastard._

_Okay, think; regroup. What are her possible reactions, really? Is it possible she wanted this? _She sure looked like it. She wanted to be kissed_… well you did a bit more than kiss… What if she wanted it? Couldn't she like you? Hmm, well this gets stickier and stickier by the second_, he thought. If she did like him and he ran off she'll be hurt and then pissed. If she didn't want it to happen, or if she felt guilty or any number of other rationale could cause her to be extremely pissed upon enlightenment, in which case she'd be mad whether he left or not. So what to do? He looked at the woman in question peacefully sleeping next to him. **This is impossible!** On any other given day, he could read her like a book, he knew exactly which buttons to push to get her riled up. Now when he needed that intuition the most it failed him, he didn't have a clue. Good grief!

Unable to answer the first line of questions rapidly firing through his brain House moved on. _Well, what do you want big fella?_ Assuming she wanted this to happen (that's a BIG assumption there, but we'll let it slide just this once) what's next? Is that it? Just a drunken one night stand? Yeah, that sounds like a typical Cuddy way to avoid the whole situation.

_Is that what you want? **Whoa there buddy just what are you insinuating?! **Would you be happy with that, just this once? **Hey! What do you mean by just one time! And since when is Greg House happy about anything?! **Look, if this was someone else you wouldn't be worried. **Who says I'm worried? **You're worried. And, you wouldn't even give it two moments of thought, you'd either high tail it out of here and shirk responsibility for your actions, or you'd lie back and bask in the afterglow of snagging a woman you've been lusting after for years._ (Pause)_ What no witty retort? **You're right**__. Of course I'm right, I'm always right. _ Damn it.

She was in trouble with a capital T. She'd gone and done it. All those years, especially the past five, living daily with temptation and resisting admirably just to lose it one stupid night. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! _Calm down Lisa. Now think, just think. You were drunk. **Totally. **You can blame it on the alcohol and be done with it. Never let it happen again. **Right. **Right._ So how come right felt so wrong? _**You want him. He's a bastard, but you want him.**_ (Mentally groaning) This is SO wrong! _Hold your horses. You were drunk, but he wasn't--_–_**BASTARD! He took advantage of me when— **He wasn't drunk. He wanted you. He asked you. He wanted this. **Whatever **__**this**__** is. **Stop hiding from it. Just this once, see what would happen. You wanted this to happen, right? **Right**__. So he didn't technically do anything wrong.** Right. **In fact… **He did a whole lot of rrrright….**_

House was paralyzed with indecision: stay or leave. So he didn't do anything. He just stared at her terrified. This feeling intensified as she turned pinning his arm to the floor. _Great._ Now he had no choice. If he moved she would definitely wake. _What was that saying? Ah, yes: He who hesitates is lost._


	31. Colors seem to fade

**Sincere regrets to those reading that it has taken me so long. A twist of fate if you will. I hope some of you are still out there. You can review and scream at me for my large-arsed laziness. I'll grin and bear it. I deserve it. Sorries again. Hope it moves things along a bit.**

_Just in case you forgot. He's not mine. Though if I still don't have a new job in September me and a buddy are taken a trip to Cali to see if we can work for the show )_

* * *

House popped on his helmet and carefully swung his leg over the bike, humming softly to himself as he zipped down the road from Cuddy's home. He'd awoken in a fairly panicked state, but no more. Not even the storm clouds up above could dampen his positive mood that morning.

Cuddy was still lying on her living room rug fairly strung-out from last nights activities. She stared at the ceiling overhead pondering life, the universe and a four-letter word that had her seeing a kaleidoscope of colors project on her Swiss cream ceiling. Cuddy giggled, her morning musing seemed so foolish in the light of day. It was just loopy-Lisa again tying knots and complicating a really rather simple situation. _ No need to fret the day away_, she thought rolling on to her stomach. Her eye caught a metallic glint from the table. _Oh, the necklace._ Singing softly to herself Lisa fastened it around her neck and fondled it lovingly thinking of her dear friend. Lisa dialed Jane's number just to make sure she'd gotten home alright. After leaving a brief message she set about the task at hand. She began to clean up from last night's soirée by straightening the cushions, returning the glasses to the sink, and depositing the empty beverage bottles in her recycling receptacle. Once everything was put to rights she sat down on the sofa, mind blank and peaceful. Suddenly a thought flashed through her mind, he'd told her but she hadn't told him! She had to tell him right away. The sheet she'd been wearing as a toga fell away as she rushed to her bedroom for some real clothes.

House arrived at 221 B thoroughly soaked. He chucked the helmet on the couch and limped back to his room. Noting a buzz from the floor he looked down to see Jane's phone by her jacket just outside the bathroom door. There was an incoming call, the display flashed **LC MD**, but it only distracted him for a moment. House chuckled at the sight before him. Jane was sprawled across the width of his bed, one leg jutting out at an odd angle taking up as much space as possible while her upper body was scrunched up into a ball around one of his pillows. The sheets were twisted artfully around her prone form and the covers kicked off the end of the bed. _Must have been some party last night_, he thought to himself. A moan issued from the lump on the bed and House couldn't help but smile at the plaintive sound. "Late night last night?"

"Pfff," was her response as she flopped on her back and sleepily drug one hand across her face pushing her hair from her eyes. Once her vision had adjusted and the fog lifted from her brain she began to scold, "Where were you last night?" Her speech was slightly mumbled but the meaning did translate.

"Wouldn't you like to know," House quipped as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, smartly-pants, that's why I asked." Sitting up and pulling the sheet around her shoulders she took in his appearance, "You're all wet."

"No shit Sherlock," House replied limping further into the room. Jane scrambled to the edge of the bed and tested the floorboards for warmth before stepping towards him. "Thanks," he mumbled as she wordlessly undid the buttons of his oxford, his fingers shaking too much from the cold of the rain to do it properly himself. He felt strange as she tugged the soggy t-shirt over his head. It reminded him of being very small. She looked expectantly at him for almost a minute before got the hint and unbuttoned his own jeans.

"I'll dry these, make tea." Jane ordered as she turned him around with a push in the direction of the kitchen. She then dropped the clothes on the floor pulling out a clean sky blue shirt from his closet for herself. She was a little chilly in her tank top. Remembering she hadn't showered or changed from the night before she stripped before donning the clean oxford. Gathering her clothes and his she headed towards the washer.

From the kitchen he heard a knock, and proceeded to answer the door. He positively beamed at the sight, Lisa Cuddy staring up at him with so much in her eyes. He smiled recalling all the events leading up to this moment. She smiled, "I realized that I didn't--"

"Greg?" House's head hit the edge of the door. There was no way. She'd never believe. No way in hell. "I think the hot and cold pipes are switched on the washer." Jane appeared in Cuddy's line of vision at the end of that sentence, her jaw slackened at the sight of Jane in a sky-blue oxford, correction-- House's sky-blue shirt! House winced when he saw her reaction and really he couldn't blame her. Though peering into her intense blues he was surprised not to see so much anger, but betrayal. In one forceful stride she crossed the threshold. Jane seemed to be just as shocked. House felt numb as he watched the scene unfold, as all the happiness seeped away and was replaced with despair. Cuddy didn't cry or scream or curse. She marched right up to Jane and grabbed hold of both her shoulders and shook her, not senseless, but just enough to make herself understand that this was real. This was really happening. She then disengaged by taking several shaky steps backwards. In one swift motion she tugged on the heart-shaped locket breaking the gold chain and hurled it at Jane's feet. She turned on her heel and left, brushing past House's timid hand and plea filled voice calling her name.

He was lost. Angry, House slammed the door and turned to his not so welcome guest. Once again he was surprised. Jane had crumpled to her knees at the sound of wood hitting wood. He caught sight of her just in time to see her head knock on the floor in a perverse kow-tow. Her entire body shook with sobs of despair. All life had left him and House too melted onto the floor. He stared ahead blindly, passively observing Jane's emotional stability unraveling at the seams. It played before him like an old silent film. He didn't hear her cries of anguish, couldn't see the color blue in the shirt. Time moved slowly, sounds were silenced and all colors seemed to fade.


	32. When it rains, it pours

**Thanks to 4Mim for reviewing and motivating me to write this up and post.  
Some resolution here although this is a little short, I sure would appreciate some feedback.  
Thank a lot! Can't wait for Huddy for real in Season 5!**

* * *

Hearing the click of the door behind her, Cuddy's legs gave out beneath her and she too crumpled to the floor. Back to the hall wall tears streamed silently down her face. Emotions swirled round like a hurricane and it was all she could do to remember to breathe in and out. Like cotton candy in the rain, all the sweetness in her life had melted in her hands: too sweet, too brief.

Jane's sobs had only been muffled slightly by the hardwood floor, soon though she could cry no more and sobs were replaced with shaky gasps for air. Silence fell like a heavy blanket smothering all sound. Jane's heart slowed and her brain began to regain the ability for rational thought. In the infinite misery that was misunderstanding and heartache each breath took a minute and one could watch the shadows move as the rain slowed. Swallowing back her tears she turned her cheek flush against the cool wood; eyes to the far wall she began to replay the dramatic scene of a few moments ago. It just didn't make sense. _Why had Cuddy come to see me? Maybe she hadn't, she'd come to see House. Then she saw me, in his shirt. _ Banged head on floor, looked over to House staring blindly forward clothed only in his boxers. _ Great, F!#king fantastic. But why would she care so much?_ The worry creased her forehead as she frowned. A loud buzzing sound stirred her from her thoughts and she stood with much grace. It took all the strength she could muster to answer the call of domesticity and normalcy under the circumstances. Pulling the warm soft clothes from the dryer she willed her mind to continue the thought process; it ruefully rebelled. In mindless complacency she shook out and folded the clothes. Humming softly to comfort her wounded soul, she absently rubbed her fingers on the collar of Greg's shirt. Then her green eyes traced her fingers' movement as they carefully straightened and fixed the collar. It all clicked with that image of the shocking red lipstick pressed and smeared against the pristine white shirt. The same red lipstick she'd put on Lisa's lips during their make-over at the girls' night last night. Jane's full lips dropped into that classic "O" as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. _House had gone to see Lisa last night… and hadn't come back till this morning… must have just missed him._ She had decided against operation hook-up, when Lisa had shared the details of Greg's callousness. But it looked like her plans were superfluous anyhow. They'd figured it out on their own. _Just to have me ruin everything by being here._

House noted Jane's absence. Then his eye caught a sparkle on the floor. He stretched the crook of his cane towards it and pulled the necklace to arms reach. Examining the trinket he quickly found the closure and undid the clasp. Inside he saw a picture of a young and smiley Lisa Cuddy, her sparkling eyes and unruly dark curls a dead give away. Beside her was a small child not more than four years old. It took him longer to place that big grin with bright red lips, Jane. Opposite from the photo there was an engraving: Best Buddies Now and Forever, Love forever L&J. _Cuddy knew Jane?? _

Still clothed in only a button-down Jane stalked from the laundry in the back throwing open the door, prepared to brave the storm to find Miss Lisa and sort out this ridiculous mess. She was shocked and a bit disappointed to find Lisa slumped against the wall just outside the door. The loud bang of the doorknob hitting the wall caused Lisa to flinch. Jane approached her buddy and without looking at her face grabbed her hands, pulling her from the floor and back into the apartment. Determined she repeated the same procedure, albeit a little more cautiously, with House depositing them on opposite sides of his black leather sofa. Jane steeled herself up for the worst and began in all sincerity with what was in her hand, exhibit A: a white oxford with red lipstick.

"Now, see here," Jane cleared her throat and prayed to God that she sounded more confident in their ears than in her own. "You did this?" She asked Cuddy holding up the collar so the lip marks were visible; Lisa just turned her head away. "Right." This was not going well. Jane sat on the coffee table slightly defeated. So she tried a different approach, "So, I guess you figured out I've been living with Greg." Cuddy returned her attention to Jane and arched her eyebrows at the use of House's first name. Cuddy then looked at House, her eyes begging him to refute the claim, even though she knew the questioning glance was futile. House looked down to his lap, and then Cuddy looked down as well. But the importance and meaning of this fact seeped into her being and anger began to mount a charge. Lisa raised her head and squared her shoulders ready for battle. Part of her hated herself for even thinking that she wanted something with House, and that now she'd have to deny it all, deny the truth in her heart to save face. But the look she met in Jane's eyes wasn't a challenge, it was an apology. Lisa's anger faltered. Nothing made sense.

"Why?" Lisa's voice was low and hurt. House looked up and at her. He'd never meant to hurt her, well not this time at least. It was just his luck that the fates would screw up the one time he tried to do things right.

"I told you I had interviews here. You know my mom. Couldn't stay in a big city on my own, had to stay with someone we knew." Jane chanced a smile, but received a frown in return. Cuddy was more confused now than before. "Blythe House and my mom are friends." Now it was Lisa's turn to be stunned, things were starting to click.

"But, I … you… he," Lisa jabbered looking from one to the other and their varying stages of undress.

"It's raining," House stated aloofly as if in a trance.

"It's raining," Cuddy repeated dazed her mind reeling. "It's raining? It's raining! Ha-ha-ha," suddenly the clouds broke and it all made sense. The rain, the shirt from the dryer still warm, House in his boxers, Jane here, it all fit. And it was incredibly funny. Soon a bass chuckle was added to the mix, and then Jane began to laugh as well. What a comedy of errors. Lisa, Jane and Greg sat on the couch, laughing with the sunlight dancing across the rain streaked window panes.


End file.
